


Hello Mr Teacher

by xiearf



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Manly-and-Pervy Gyu vs Super-Cute-but-Annoying-Little Brat Hyun, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Secret lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiearf/pseuds/xiearf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not-so-typical love story between a student and his teacher, who were forced to marry each other then walk along the path of marriage with a basket of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> posting it in here cause someone requested on twitter. (no guarantee it will stay here forever though)

It was another normal day in school, ten in the morning to be precise and Woohyun felt nothing other than terribly pissed off. It happened every single day in school that he thought he might get used to it but unfortunately he didn’t in fact, it irritated him more each day. He still got pissed every day because of the same reason; the huge flock of girls that never stops chasing his husband all over the school and swayed after him like all the time. 

Woohyun was not jealous, definitely no. Why should he? Their marriage was a forced one and none of them were into each other before or after the marriage (at least, up until now). 

Around two months ago, when Woohyun was still a typical high school student and Kim Sunggyu just started his duty as the new Mathematics teacher in Woollim High, became the homeroom teacher for class 3-C (Woohyun’s class to be exact), also the hottest topic in the whole school. Walk everywhere within the school compound (or maybe the area surrounding it where the student from the school could be found), everyone was buzzing about the new, hot, cute and handsome teacher. Woohyun was (trying) not mind about the teacher the girls and boys were talking about, concentrate on his things only to return to his apartment that evening to find out the teacher was the new tenant of the empty unit next to his. 

Thinking it won’t be a waste by being polite to those older than him, Woohyun went over to greet the teacher. The greeting session however end up into a having a cup of strawberry tea and a slice of strawberry cake session, which graciously wind-up by returning to his house with a small slap on his left butt cheek. He blinked dumbly at the action, turned to look at the teacher as he tried to slip his shoes in but the brunette just shrugged innocently like what he did was completely normal and that made Woohyun lost any of his sane reasoning to fight over it so he just left. 

Two weeks passed, thanks to Woohyun’s clumsiness and his tendency to forget about almost everything once he was immersed in games he installed on his smart phone, the apartment unit his parents bought for him burnt down terribly which caused him to become a homeless kid for the night. He called his parents for help but the two elders were far in Mokpo (his father got transferred there and his mother had no choice but to follow, leaving him alone in Seoul city since he was not be able to transfer school to Mokpo, it was his last year anyway so he didn’t really mind it) and they could not send him immediate help other than transferring extra money into his account on the next day. 

Sunggyu came over with thin tight short sleeved white shirt and short training pants right after one of the firemen got blanket on him, offered him place to stay for the night. The fire was not really bad and in fact, it didn’t cause too much destruction to other tenants nearby but bad enough for him to not be able to have place to sleep so he accepted the help. 

They spent the night talking and chatting like other typical friends would do before Sunggyu suddenly brought up the topic of Woohyun receiving last warning from principal for his terrible examination results and also because of his critical attendance to school since his first year. The teacher shoved his head down onto book, forced him to study for the whole night. He didn’t know how he ended up studying on bed, laying on his stomach with the teacher explaining each and every formula on the page they were working on. They mostly worked on Mathematics since that was the field Sunggyu strive the best (and Woohyun needed to admit the teacher did look hot wearing his spectacles). He didn’t remember when they fall asleep either. 

The only thing he remembered was a loud scream; a woman’s scream to be exact. 

He rubbed his eyes open slowly to see the source. The light from the window was blinding but soon he could make it enough for him to get his sight properly. There was a middle aged woman, around his mother’s, gasping a little bit too harshly, chest heaving up and down with accusatory finger pointing at him (or maybe the one beside him, he was not really sure either). After a few more blinking, his vision was clear enough to notice another male, also middle aged beside the woman, running his hand slowly down the female’s shoulder, whispering as if he tried to calm her down. 

Woohyun tilted his head in confusion, only then realize there was a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and he himself was leaning against a broad chest which seemed warmth enough for him to refuse leaving it. Breezes came to contact with his skin, made him shiver and then he knew he was half naked (thankfully not wholly because there was no blanket thrown on him). “What the hell is happening- Oh shit!” He shouted in surprised, kicking the body pasted on him down the bed, also resulted himself to fall on floor too. 

“See, honey. You wake them up. Told you not to freak out. I already informed you before I let you come in.” 

“M-mom? Dad? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!” Sunggyu kicked all of his sleep away once his brain managed to function properly to identify the two elders that currently were looking at him with such sceptical look. He didn’t remember when did he gave the two his house key and he was sure he didn’t want to know how they managed to get into his house. 

“Hey, young man.” Mrs Kim advanced to her son, squatted down in front of the teacher and hands immediately reached out to pinch the milky skin repeatedly. “You promised me you won’t be doing such thing until you get married. I can’t believe you broke you promise, you ungrateful son!” The older female cried dramatically, dropped her bottom on the floor and started to make louder noise. Sunggyu snorted, looked over to his father which got mouthed _she was not mad, trust me that she is actually happy_ by the older to him. 

Sunggyu grunted, pushed himself up without bothering to coax his mother (he knew her better) and went over to help the younger male who still could not get over the pain that was aching on his butt. “Can you stand, Woohyun-ah?” The student nodded but still took the hand his teacher offered to him to stand up. 

“Aww. You two look so cute!” Mrs Kim who finally being able to stop her ‘crying’ and stood up, hands clasped under her chin, eyes beaming toward the two young males. “I can’t believe one day I would be walking into my son’s house to find him sleeping naked with another male. Oh my god. I can’t even describe how happy I am. Finally my loner son is be able to get himself someone to get _on_ with it.” 

Mr Kim shook his head, sighing lightly at his wife’s behaviour and sent Woohyun an apologizing look. “I am sorry. She is always like it. She was not being sarcastic at all, trust me. I can assure you that she is genuinely happy for you two.” He added the last part when he saw how Woohyun furrowed. “Sunggyu had been single since that girl cheated on him when he was in high school and we are really glad that finally he-” 

“OH MY GOD! Dad, shut it!” Sunggyu hissed, cut his father before the older could spill anything more. “This is Nam Woohyun and he is my student. He lives next door but his house got burnt down by god know why and I offered him place to sleep last night and we-” 

“And you two end up going at it?” It was Sunggyu’s turn to get cut, this time by Mrs Kim. Sunggyu face palmed himself, didn’t get it why in hell a mother would be as excited as her at such thought of her son. 

“WE DID NOT!” 

“Then why are you two naked on bed?” 

“Half naked.” Sunggyu exclaimed louder, gesturing the elders to look at both his and Woohyun’s pants. “Can’t you see?” 

Mrs Kim snorted, shaking her head. “You can always wear it back after you were done. I don’t care, I don’t believe in you kid.” The older female turned to Woohyun and sent him a wink. “Don’t worry, boy. Mom is not mad at you, only at this old brat who break his promise to me.” Woohyun held back a choke at that, almost fall down at the older female’s action. “Give me your mother’s phone number, I have a wedding to cater.” 

Each of the three males tried to persuade Mrs Kim to stop her stupid idea of contacting Mr and Mrs Nam but the older female ignored their plead (and surprisingly Mr Kim immediately turned side once the line was connected). The two got on phone with Woohyun’s parents for almost an hour and once the line was cut, Mrs Kim had such a wide smile on her face and Sunggyu could already guess what mess was waiting for him. 

“They agreed. Wedding as soon as possible. Flight from Mokpo in two days.” 

“You didn’t spread lies to them, did you?” 

“I told them what I saw and from what I heard, they are happy too.” 

It was Woohyun’s turn to face palm himself, could practically hear his mother’s squealing in his ears. “You got to be kidding me.” It was the mark of the endless mess in his life and even up until now, the fourth week of their marriage, Woohyun still could not comprehend why his parents agreed easily to Mrs Kim’s idea. He could not accept how could a mother agreed to have her seventeen years old son to get married at such age, say with the teacher himself. _Ridiculous_. 

The marriage was a secret, only the parents, close relatives and Lee Sungyeol (Woohyun’s childhood friend who he grew up with) that knew about it. The school especially was needed to be kept in blue since both Sunggyu and Woohyun would be in deep shit trouble if the secret ever leaked out. That was what made Woohyun more frustrated than he already was. 

Even though he didn’t really have that kind of feeling toward that husband of his (if he had, no way in hell he won’t be admitting it), he still could feel his heart burning even only at the thought of the huge fan club the students made for his husband. Why in hell a high school teacher would had a fan club? He didn’t know why but he had this extreme eagerness of wanting to shout at everyone that Kim Sunggyu was his husband so that those girls would fuck off but he knew he couldn’t. Woohyun didn’t realize how hard he was pricking his steak when Sungyeol suddenly tapped on his shoulder. 

“Practicing murder, are you?” 

“Shut up.” 

The taller male chuckled as he pulled the vacant seat opposite of the one Woohyun was seating on, threw his sandwich onto the flat white surface of the cafeteria’s table. “Who you had your wrath on this time? Our class’s kids or the girls?” 

“I did not.” 

“Oh sure, I believe you.” Sungyeol snorted, took the sandwich and peeled the container open. He let his eyes ran all over the cafeteria for a while, looking over at the students who were still busy getting in line for their lunch. “You are jealous again, aren’t you?” The taller male mused, grinning in teasing manner. 

“Told you, I am not.” Woohyun declined one last time, pricked once more onto the plate and shove one of the steak pieces into his mouth. “Why should I even jealous?” The two were engulfed in silence as Sungyeol didn’t bother to answer the black haired male, both focusing on their meal until suddenly Sungyeol flickered on his seat, smile getting wider. 

The taller male stood up almost immediately, abruptly which earned him Woohyun’s attention. “Nature’s calling.” At cue, he ran out of the scene only to be replaced by someone else. 

“Alone?” 

Woohyun exhaled, tried to relax the crazy beating inside of him as his eyes landed on the handsome feature of his husband. No. That was definitely not the reason why his heart became irregular like this; it must be because of the surprise of suddenly having the teacher in front of him. “I was with Sungyeol but for some reasons he suddenly fly away.” The older nodded, got himself siting on the chair more comfortably as he propped his elbow up on the table, resting his chin on his palms. “What are you doing here? The kids will get suspicious if you suddenly come and sit with me; say in a crowded space like this damn cafeteria.” 

“They won’t. Who would ever pay attention to others’ business in cafeteria? They are all busy filling their own stomach.” 

“Says the one who got stalked all the time.” 

“Someone’s grumpy?” Woohyun grunted, huffed a bit and returned in throwing food into his mouth. “Don’t worry. No matter how many admirers I got, I can assure you that I always remember having a husband to take care of.” Woohyun wanted to roll his eyes to ease the beating inside of him that was getting crazier but he could not even bring himself to do that. “A cute one too.” He felt his face blushed up almost immediately at that, froze in action. “Aww so cute. If we are not in public, I will gladly kiss your cheeks until they are swollen, trust me.” 

It didn’t do Woohyun any good but just heated up more. The younger abruptly stood up, holding the half empty plate up to his chest level and turned to the other side. “I have class in five minutes. I-I am running late.” He didn’t wait for the older to answer, not when he knew Sunggyu was definitely laughing at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i'm thinking, maybe if the feedback is (once again) good, i'm (surely) gonna upload the rest of the chapters.

“Nam Woohyun,” Woohyun sighed, threw the remaining pencils in his hand toward the stupid childhood friend who was currently sticking his mocking tongue out at him, knowing what would come later from his Biology teacher. They were supposed to be listening to the boring lecture about how human body can do this and that when Sungyeol threw him everything he could find his pencil case and how would Woohyun just stay still and let the taller male do what he wanted freely without resorting instant payback. “I’ll put you into detention, _again_ , this evening. Meet me in room two right after class.” Mr Lee Howon ordered and he knew it was final. “That’s it class. You guys can leave now.” 

At cue, the students gathered their stuffs and walked out of the class slowly in manner after Mr Lee made his way out of the lab. Sungyeol came over to the black haired male, laughing his ass off as his mission to get his best friend into detention for the second time this week succeeded (mind you, it was only Tuesday). “I am so going to kill you, sooner or later.” Woohyun put an effort to lean in and strangle his friend but the taller male just grinned, shoved the black haired male’s hands off way too easily from him (his hands was longer anyway, he could easily put a distant between them by simply extend his arm). 

“No. I know you won’t.” Sungyeol chuckled a little bit more, throwing his hand around his friend’s shoulder. “I am just proving my theory that you won’t be able to pass a week without having detention at least twice, and damn I am right.” He jumped off his feet in shock when Woohyun suddenly pinched his waist, too hard that he thought his flesh might peeled out of his body. “What the heck, Nam? Are you that jealous of my cute fat dumps around on my tummy? Eat more. You can have them too.” 

“You are an idiot.” 

“Oh, yeah by the way,” Sungyeol took his bag and slung in on his shoulder, let Woohyun to take his and walked out of the lab with hands around each other’s shoulders, their bodies being close. “I was thinking of asking this for a while already but I always forget to ask. Since you are, you know,” The taller male leaned close to Woohyun’s ear, whispering is slowly so that other passing by kids won’t be able to hear him. “Married with you know who so I am wondering who take whose surname. You never mentioned this before so I am kind of curious.” Sungyeol paused, eyes glittering. “You take his or he takes yours?” 

Woohyun tilted his head. Now to think about it, none of them had changed their surname yet and as a matter of fact, they never talked about it either. Nothing actually changed after their marriage anyway (except his parents and in-laws brought down the only wall separating his bedroom and Sunggyu’s making it as the connector between two apartment units; they didn’t move the things outside of bedroom, in case Woohyun or Sunggyu got personal guesses coming who are not supposed to know their secret). 

“Is it Kim Woohyun now or Nam Sunggyu?” 

Rolling his eyes, Woohyun wriggled out of Sungyeol’s hold and made a clear distance between them so that the taller male could see the wince of his nose. “Don’t you think Kim Woohyun sounds weird?” He shot back with question instead of answering it properly, turned his body around and continued walking toward their class. 

“Nam Sunggyu doesn’t sounds bad, not at all in fact but,” Sungyeol tugged him harder on his shoulder, halted their steps in the middle of the hallway and turned his face slightly to get a better look of his friend. “He is older than you.” 

“So?” Woohyun breathed, snorted a bit. “He being older than me does not mean I need to take his name. Drop this topic, will you? I don’t wanna talk about it, it is not important anyway and it is not like any of us two can change it at least until I finish high school.” 

Sungyeol was about to argue, wanted to say it was important since Woohyun and Sunggyu were freaking married and taking the other’s name symbolize the bond but he was stopped halfway of opening his mouth when he heard a familiar female voice ringing from their back, calling for his friend. “Hyun oppa~” The taller male glanced at his friend who was already rolling his eyes, both of them hating the presence of that girl who would surely brought a mess of mind to them; Lee Mijoo. “I am sorry but we gotta go.” The black haired male breathed out quickly, tried to drag his friend along (which Sungyeol was not really going against it, glad that he could make an escape from such whiny rich girl). 

“Aww oppa.” Mijoo pouted and took a grab of Woohyun’s hand, stopping the black haired male. She knew how Woohyun was always such a gentleman; he could never be able to refuse a girl’s plead. “I have something to talk about with you. Wait for a while, please.” She smirked mentally, knowing Woohyun already losing it when the male waved his friend to go first. He cocked his eyebrow, exhaled a bit too lazily and waited for the girl to continue. “I am wondering whether we can go out this evening. Coffee maybe. We haven’t go out like a month, oppa. Don’t you think it is too long?” 

Exactly, it had been a whole month that he was trying to avoid Mijoo. That girl was extremely clingy and whiny, totally made him suffocated by only the thought of her. Thanks to the evil plan Sungyeol executed and also that sassy Lee Howon, he might have the chance to get himself off it today too. “I got detention this evening. You were in lab too, didn’t you hear it?” He saw how the girl was pouting, trying to look pity to gain some sympathy which Woohyun would surely gave in if she kept going; that damn soft heart he got for girls. “Fine, I just–“ 

“Students there.” Woohyun was deeply thankful to whoever that was calling for them. He was so close of agreeing to skip the detention instead of staying in school for another extra two hours. It was not he liked going detention but sure detention sounded better than going out with Lee Mijoo. _Wait_. Now, to think about it, that voice did sound familiar – awfully familiar. “What are you two doing in the middle of hallway? Didn’t you hear the bell rang already?” There was Sunggyu stepping closer to them, with that pair of just-for-fashion spectacles that Woohyun hated so much (because he thought Sunggyu looked amazingly sexy with those) hanging lowly on the bridge of his nose. “Shouldn’t you two be in class already?” 

“I-I am sorry sir. I am taking my leave.” Mijoo panicked, sprinted on her heels and took her leave. 

Woohyun was about to follow the female and to escape the possible quarrel the Mathematics teacher might start but he was stopped when a hand gripped his wrist gently but firmly and pulled him back. “Where are you going, Hyun?” Sunggyu breathed right onto his ear, whispering the words oh-so-sensually to him as he pulled him closer until his back was pasted on the teacher’s chest. 

“I have class, sir and the bell already rang. I thought you heard it, sir.” 

Sunggyu snorted, let go of the wrist and grabbed the younger’s shoulders instead to turn Woohyun around so that the younger could see the visible pout he had hanging on his lips, obviously trying to act cute. “Why are you calling me that?” 

“Do I need to remind you that you are my teacher and we are freaking in school now, in the middle of a freaking corridor?” 

“But there is no one here.” Sunggyu brought his hands down to wrap around Woohyun’s waist, stepping backward and pulling his husband along, guiding the younger slowly toward the empty chemistry lab just behind him. Woohyun wanted to fight, wanted to stop whatever Sunggyu was initiating but the cute pout the older had on was a total kill, making his heart all weak just by that sight. “You left damn early today, didn’t has breakfast with me. I went to find you during lunch but you are not at cafeteria or anywhere in the school that I could find you. Don’t you think this husband of yours would be missing you?” 

“No, you don’t.” Woohyun gushed out forcefully out of his mouth, knowing Sunggyu would be throwing more pleads if he didn’t stop him. This idiocy needed to stop. “I know you don’t.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Sunggyu whined a little louder this time, leaning his face close to Woohyun’s, so close that his lips was brushing against the soft cheeks of the younger, feeling how the skin shuddered under his touched. He blew hot breath, wanted to play longer as he could not help himself from being amused by the way Woohyun was behaving under his simple ministration. 

Woohyun on the other hand totally understood what the teacher was up to. Though they had been married for a month, their last kiss was on their wedding day but Woohyun refused to address that as a kiss since it was merely just a brush of lips. That pervert teacher however, pushing away the romantic side husbands should have and appeared to be obviously trying to get into his pants, which he was nowhere close (by now) to give in. When he noticed the older was leaning closer, aiming for his lips this time, he quickly grabbed for a conical flask on the table just behind him, stuck the opening to take a hold of Sunggyu’s (horribly) puckered lips. “I am late for class.” He said, shrugged with an eyebrow cocked upward, walked out to leave the older blinking dumbly at his action. 

The older took the flask off his lips, fisting on it as he gritted his teeth; _you will get what you give, kid_. 

“This is totally absurd.” Woohyun gasped in disbelief, rolled his eyes and slumped his head onto the fold of his arms that he rested on the desk. As instructed by his Biology teacher, he went to the mentioned room for his detention of the day, sat there leisurely while playing game on his phone when suddenly the door of the room clicked open from outside, revealing the one that he didn’t expect to see. “Where is Mr Lee?” 

Sunggyu smirked, having that stupid smug on his face as he took the seat at the front desk that was facing Woohyun. He sat there comfortably, leaning against the back rest of the chair, fingers drumming playfully on the arm rest while eyes scanning the young husband of his amusingly. “I think you forgot to mention that you got detention to attend today. Thankfully that Lee Howon couldn’t resist me and poured everything or else I wouldn’t know.” 

“I don’t have to report everything to you.” 

“Yes, you have to.” Sunggyu nodded, lips pursed as he stated in a matter of fact tone. “You are my _husband_. I need to know.” The younger grunted, ignored the older at the front and returned his attention back to his phone. Fighting with Sunggyu would be just a waste of time; he won’t have chance to win anyway, the older was extremely good with words. “And by the way, what’s up with that girl you talked to in hallway earlier? What did she want from you?” 

The younger brought his phone down, tilted his head up and snorted. “None of your business.” 

“You should learn to put on some more respect for me.” 

“Don’t have when you didn’t bother to have it for me.” 

“When did I didn’t respect you?” 

Woohyun gasped dramatically, cocking his eyebrow occasionally as he tapped his fingers on his chin, emitting a thinking action. “Let’s see.” He let go of his chin, brought his hands down to prop himself higher on the chair, sending a very unamused look to his husband. “You are actually trying to prick your nose into my businesses, tried to get into my pants almost every time you saw me and not to mention how your perverted hands could not stay still when you are standing close to me.” 

“I don’t see anything wrong with those. You are, I repeat, _my husband_. It is not something illegal, seriously.” 

“But it is out of respect.” 

“Stop with this respect stuff. You are just trying to make up reasons.” Sunggyu clicked his tongue, waved his index finger when the younger tried to retort him. “Now just tell me what the hell that girl wants from you.” 

Woohyun sighed, took his phone back and leaned onto the chair, slumped himself to get comfortable. “She asked me to bring her out, said that we haven’t go out for month already.” He peeked secretly at the older who suddenly got quiet. Sunggyu would never fail to retort to his words before so it was kind of weird. He saw how the older’s expression suddenly tightened and he wondered why. Two minutes passed before he caught a grunt from the older, the chair being pushed backward and Sunggyu dashed out of the detention room. Woohyun tilted his head, blinking dumbly at that and glanced at the clock. There was an hour left for his detention to end so why did Sunggyu left? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos ♥

Woohyun could feel that there was something not right by the time he stepped into the quiet, dark house. He frowned as he tipped his shoes off and put the pair onto the shoe rack just beside the doorframe, eyeing all over the house (which he could see nothing since it was too dark in there). It was never like this before. True, Sunggyu still lived in his own unit after their marriage and Woohyun in his own but Sunggyu would always come to his side and turn the lights on for him whenever the teacher knew he was going home late (and sometimes Sunggyu would wait at the younger’s living room) so returning to a dark house was strange for this reason. 

The black haired male frowned, pursed his lips as he tried to drop a few possible (negative) assumptions to explain the reason that his husband was nowhere to be found in his unit. _Maybe he has works to settle_. Examination period was getting closer and it would be normal if the older got a little bit busier than usual. Heaving a sigh, he walked over to his bedroom, opened the door (secretly hoping that he would find his husband working at the study table that was placed beside the door that separated the bedroom and Sunggyu’s living room) but the older was not there. 

Once again, he frowned. “Where in world could he be?” He took out his phone to check for text or email, huffed when there was none. Muttering a few curses, he threw his phone onto his bed and headed to change his clothes into something more comfortable for the night. After washing himself, Woohyun’s stomach suddenly rumbled a little too loud, making him hold that part of his body in an embarrassing way; thankfully there was no one around. With a lazy step, Woohyun strolled toward his kitchen, started to dig down his cabinet in search for instant noodles but he got none. Grunting, Woohyun changed his aim to his refrigerator but also found it empty. “I should really went for groceries shopping last weekend”. He sighed desperately, regretting that he chose his sleep instead of going to market with Sunggyu. 

He never cared about his food supply before or at least after he got married because Sunggyu took care of everything. It was the older that will remind him to go for groceries shopping, sometimes brought back his share whenever he became a whiny ass and refused badly to tag along. In addition of that, most of the nights, he would return home with a set of simple dishes waiting for him up on his dining table, cooked by none other than his husband. Since he could not find Sunggyu anywhere in either his unit or the teacher’s unit, he guessed there won’t be any food for the night. 

“I should go buy myself some food.” He decided, snapping his finger and praised himself for being able to get such great idea to overcome his little problem – fast food, or maybe takeout. Woohyun rushed back to living room to grab his wallet and was ready to go grab his phone that he threw somewhere onto his bed when he suddenly stopped on his feet. “But– “ The smile that just now appeared on his lips quickly vanished when the reality struck him, right after his eyes fall onto the wallet of his. “I forgot to tell mom to bank in me my allowance for this month. Aish.” He threw his wallet randomly back to living room. “Just die, Nam Woohyun.” 

Being pissed off at no other than himself, Woohyun brought his feet toward the king sized bed that he shared with his husband, slumped himself down and let the soft comforter to cover his whole being. Lazily, unlocked his phone and sent his mother a text to remind her about his monthly allowance. After about ten long minutes passed, Woohyun gave up on waiting and decided to catch sleep. His stomach won’t let him but he was left with no choice. 

He had no food left in his kitchen, he had no money to order takeout or fast food, he had no snack he sneaked into his closet (because Sunggyu always nagged whenever he eat snacks) and he was not the type to barge into someone else’s house (specifically Sunggyu’s) to dig for food. Hungry, yes but he was not desperate. “Stupid stomach. Stay quiet, okay. We need to hold ourselves until mom transferred me some money.” He tried to coax mostly himself, sighing once again before burying himself onto the soft mattress. “Gosh. I can’t even eat tomorrow at school with no money on me.” 

Woohyun was forcefully pulled out of his dreamland when he felt something soft (but rather sharp edged) ran down from the top of his head down to his forehead, playing with his hair occasionally, brushing his bang down from his face. The black haired male slowly opened his eyes and found his husband was looking at him with the small eyes of his, radiating something Woohyun doubted would be nothing other than warmth. Sunggyu was laying on his side, facing Woohyun and their bodies were so close that he could feel heat radiating from the older though he still had his baby blue comforter separating them. “G-Gyu?” 

The call was retorted with a soft him. “You should call me that more often. My name sounds cute coming out from your lips, seriously.” Sunggyu chuckled while his voice laced with giddiness, tapped one of his fingers on the younger’s forehead gently. “I am sorry I wake you up. Your sleeping face was so calm and cute that I could not hold myself.” The teacher leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on the place where his finger was and then pushed himself off the bed. “Go back to sleep.” 

That lead the younger to blink dumbly, confused with whatever Sunggyu just said. He was still sleepy, very sleepy and Sunggyu talked something rather confusing so it was not his fault for not be able to catch up with it. Soon enough, less than a minute to be precise, he finally got to make out what the older was mumbling about. _I didn’t just called him with that nickname!_ Sunggyu had been using all circumstances to have him to call the teacher with that nickname but Woohyun always managed to find way to escape the plead the older threw him with but tonight, he called him that willingly. Knowing there would be no use of fighting against it anymore, Woohyun just let it go and pushed himself to sit up, boring his eyes onto the back of the older who was trying to fish shirt to wear for the night. _Half past twelve._ “Where did you went to? Why do you return this late?” 

“Ah. Is my baby worried?” Sunggyu responded, attention was fully on his mission of getting himself shirt, only when he got what he was trying to get that he allowed himself to turn around and answer the younger. “I went to calm my heart down. Somewhere— Peaceful.” The younger furrowed at the older’s answer. He was about to ask for the reason that pissed the calm teacher off but he was beat to it by his growling stomach. The two were surrounded with terrible awkwardness in an instant, both staring at each other before Woohyun’s cheeks slowly got painted with dark shade of red – _stupid stomach_. “You didn’t eat yet, did you?” 

“M-mind your own business.” Woohyun stammered, lips were pouting and his cheeks were getting darker. He grabbed a fistful of his comforter and threw it to cover his whole being, lying flat on the bed with his face buried onto the soft pillow of his, mainly in order to hide his bright red cheeks from the older. 

A set of amused chuckles could be heard, followed by a soft shuffling and not long after that, he could feel the edge of the bed behind him dipped slightly with the weight of his older husband. He felt the teacher’s hands grabbing his shoulder, trying to turn him around but he refused badly. Later, two sets of fingers were trying to peel the hem of the blanket that he was gripping hard on but Woohyun was nowhere close in giving in. “Come one, little tree. Wake up. I know you are hungry. Your hubby will cook for you.” 

“I don’t wanna.” 

“Dear, dear. Are you shy now?” 

“I am not!” 

“Why are you hiding your face from me then?” Sunggyu was being persistent and also far from giving up. He flicked the fingers that were curling onto the comforter gently but was hard enough to make them straightened and unleash the hold. When he got all ten fingers off the comforter, he quickly pulled the baby blue sheet off and greeted by the sight of his husband curled into a ball. “Get out of the bed. I’ll cook for you.” 

“I wanna sleep.” 

“I know you can’t sleep with empty stomach. Furthermore, you might get gastric.” 

“In case you didn’t notice, I just did.” 

“True but we both know how easy I got you awake, don’t we?” Sunggyu snorted, taking both of the younger’s wrists into his hand and pulled him to sit up facing him. “I am giving you ten minutes to be in my kitchen. If don’t then I will return and shove the whole bowl of rice, including the spoon down your throat. Understand?” The teacher didn’t wait for reply and just walked out of his room, heading to the said place; he knew Woohyun would be following him anyway. And, as expected, the younger did. 

Woohyun walked into the older’s kitchen while purposely stomping hard on his feet just to make sure his steps did produce sounds, pout hanging heavily on his lips (to his disappointment, Sunggyu ignored it wholly). He pulled one of the stools at the counter and rested himself on it, propped his elbow on the flat counter to support his chin as he watched his husband being busy preparing food for him. Now he wondered how could a working male like Sunggyu could be so good in kitchen; good by mean of he seemed like he could handle cooking and the utensils properly. 

“Instant noodle and kimchi?” 

“Can I have something heavier?” 

Sunggyu exhaled, put his knife down on the cutting board and brought his free hands to his hips. “Don’t tell me you didn’t eat since lunch. No, you haven’t had anything since last night and you actually dared to skip breakfast and lunch.” The older gritted his teeth, sending threatening glare to the younger husband of his. “Was that why I didn’t find you in cafeteria during lunch time? You were skipping meals? Are you on diet or something?” 

“I am not skipping meals, okay and I am not on diet either.” Woohyun blurted but his tone gradually went down, so do his eyes. The two black orbs of his fall and stuck on the flat counter while his fingers busy tracing path on it, drawing nothing more than scribble. “Mrs Hwan asked for my help in painting room and I can’t just say no to her. When I finished helping her, the bell rang and I didn’t get to have lunch.” 

“Then what about breakfast?” 

“I was running late this morning. You know I got my final warning last week so I can’t go to school late anymore; at least until the end of this month.” Woohyun knew Sunggyu would start nagging at him for being tardy, for him being such a lazy student to wake up on proper hour for school; he knew so he quickly grabbed his own ears and shook his head eagerly, pouting to show how he was protesting against any idea of Sunggyu to do so. 

The teacher chuckled at the childish act, already forgot his real intention of giving the younger male some brain wash sessions for the night. “How old are you, really?” Woohyun just grinned, feigning innocence on his face. Sunggyu chose to give up on the topic and continued his task of preparing late dinner for his husband. 

“Hot steamed rice and kkalbijin soup for my childish husband.” Sunggyu announced the name of his dishes, putting the plate of rice and a bowl of soup on the counter in front of Woohyun, grinned proudly before walked over to sit on the stool on the adjacent side. “Eat it while it’s still hot.” 

Woohyun almost got himself drooled by the visual of the food alone. The soup smelled great and the steam that arise from the surface tempted him more; kkalbijin is his forever favourite dish anyway. “It is almost scary by the way you know me too well. How did you know I like this?” His eyes fall on Sunggyu who had his chin propped up on his hands, watching his every move with interest. 

“I am just trying to be an understanding husband.” Sunggyu answered with a grin and Woohyun could see a trace of proudness on his face. “I asked your mom about all of your likings and what you don’t; just in case.” 

Now to think of it, Sunggyu really did took a great care of him. The older would prepare breakfast for him, find him during lunch to make sure he did eat (except today because he was staying with Mrs Hwan) and would cook dinner for him almost every night (unless if they went for take outs or Sunggyu was away for camps). As for him, what did he does for Sunggyu? Other than scolding the teacher for being pervert and shoving him around, raising his voice at him; none. 

“If you are thinking about what good things you did to me—“ Woohyun blinked dumbly at the older when he suddenly spoke. “Seriously don’t bother about it. I am more than thankful to have you with me.” 

That was cheesy but it was heart-warming too. Sunggyu was the one with a good heart (putting aside the pervert side of him) and even though they were technically forced into this marriage, Sunggyu never once neglected his responsibilities of being a husband and at the same time being a teacher to him. Woohyun continued to munch his food slowly, peeking up after a while and found that his husband was staring at him with the warm, gentle eyes that never failed to make his heart flutter. “Wanna some?” 

“Hmm?” 

The younger breathe nervously – he never initiated anything like such to Sunggyu. It was a total nerve wrecking but to maintain his cool, Woohyun kept himself calmed and scooped a spoonful of rice with a piece of meat on top of it, holding out for his husband. “Open up. You must be hungry too, for staying this late to cook for me.” 

Sunggyu grinned excitedly before opening his mouth to take the spoon in, munching and felt the food just got hundred time tastier coming from Woohyun. “Yes, I am hungry too—“ He whined playfully, the grin was still on him. “But I think one spoonful is still not enough.” Woohyun snorted but still tapped the counter surface just right beside his plate, asking Sunggyu to come closer and they end up sharing the bowl of rice together. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday morning and Woohyun was wailing helplessly because weekend was still far to come. He needed to go through a few more days of school before managed to have such short holiday on weekend. Who was the one that decided it to be this way again? Didn’t they ever think that this system is not fair? Five days of working and schooling but only two days for rest; two days are not even enough to re-join and refresh the sore muscles after five days of working hard. He wished someday someone would step out and go out loud in protesting the system so that he can have a longer weekend.

Well, if that does happen, it won’t change a thing in his life anyway. He will be finishing high school in a few more months and it will be impossible for someone to be able to make such big change in such short time. This whole morning thinking was ridiculous too – it was better for him to continue sleeping.

After three times of smashing his alarm clock into snooze mode, he determined to skip school and drove himself back to sleep but failed miserably after two minutes of such determination when he felt a hand tugging his bare arm repeatedly. Woohyun grunted lowly, rolled to the other side, further from the devil that was pestering him out of his sleep. He blindly searched for his long discarded comforter, threw it all over him once he found it to make a barrier from the world.

“Wake up, you lazy young man.” Sunggyu jumped to close their distance that the student put on a few seconds ago, proceeded to peel the baby blue comforter off the other male. “You are living with such handsome teacher and you even dare to think of skipping school. YAH, NAM WOOHYUN! Wake up!” He succeeded in taking the blanket off the younger but Woohyun refused to open his eyes. Gritting his teeth, Sunggyu went to hover over the younger, straddling him by his hips. “I’ll count to three. If you don’t wake up then I will make sure that today will be last day of your virginity, I will take what’s mine and I swear you won’t be able to walk until next week.” No response but he knew Woohyun did catch his words. “One! Two! T—”

Struggling hard with his groggy head, Woohyun shot up in difficulty but his jump was harsh enough that shoved Sunggyu to fall off the bed instead with a loud thump. Instead of being worried about his husband who might experience broken bottom bones or at least aching butt cheeks, he let himself to focus more on the horror of the threat and kept his face painted with grimace. Hastily, he grabbed the comforter and pulled it up to cover his upper torso, tugging it hard onto his chest and only then brought his eyes onto the older male who was whimpering badly on the floor. “You pervert old man! I am going to put on a restraining order for you someday.”

“Suit yourself.” Sunggyu grunted, used his right hand to grab on the bed sheets to pull himself up while the other hand busied rubbing on his butt. “I am just trying to get your lazy ass up so that you won’t be late for school. You said you got last warning, didn’t you?” Miraculously, that was all that it took to vanish the severe laziness the younger had and made him to jump out of his bed immediately, grabbed his towel and rushed toward the built in bathroom on his unit’s side. Sunggyu managed to catch a few lines of curses before the door was slammed shut. He chuckled, not really bothered to try to interpret whatever his young husband was mumbling about inside his bathroom and walked out of the room to his kitchen to continue his routine of preparing breakfast for both of them.

 

“Woohyun, breakfast is ready. Come and—“ Sunggyu’s words died there as well as his steps right after he got his eyes on the younger’s back who was currently busy getting himself ready in front a full length mirror beside the teacher’s study desk. He noticed the younger too carried away with his task of tucking his white wife beater into his pants, his lips puckering while his brow slightly furrowed (did he ever mentioned how much he loved seeing his husband having such expression on?). A sly smile went up to his lips as he made way silently to his husband’s back, slipped his hands around his waist just right before Woohyun could start buttoning his white uniform shirt up and pushed him flat against him.

“Kim Sunggyu. I am getting ready.” Woohyun whined, trying to peel the hands off him but failed miserably since the older’s hold was extremely tight. “Oh my god.” He rolled his eyes. “Let me go, will you? I am going to be late for school because of you.” Instead of granting the request, Sunggyu just hummed lazily. Woohyun noticed the sudden jutted lips that was so close to his cheek and he wondered what could cause it; does Sunggyu trying to act cute? However, Sunggyu did lowered his hands a bit just enough for Woohyun to be able to work the buttons of his shirt but he did not know that Sunggyu was feeling very playful today, very much that he had no thought of making this morning easy for his younger husband (as payment of making him to be the one with aching butt after he threatened him about it).

With his trademarked mischievous smile, Sunggyu loosen his hands a bit and aimed for the lower buttons of his husband’s shirt which the younger was done with and undid them slowly so that Woohyun won’t realize it. Woohyun was working on the top button when he realize what the teacher was doing. Since he was getting late, Woohyun ignored and redo the buttons again but this time he increased his pace. Sunggyu hissed under his breath, being persistent and used the same speed to beat his husband and that was how the stupid battle that involved fiddling of buttons started that morning.

“Seriously, what in world do you want from me, Kim Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu smirked with a smear of smug clearly visible on his face, happy when he finally get what he wanted since from the beginning; a pissed Woohyun. “You don’t have any idea about what I want yet? Hmm?” He brought his lips close to the younger’s ear, brushing the pink flesh against the other’s skin and let his hot breath slapping against it. “OUCH! Yah, Nam Woohyun!” He quickly let go of his hold when his skin was tingling in pain, rubbing the abused part of his hand and shot glare at the young husband of his who just pinched him hard. “Are you trying to peel my skin off me or what?”

“Serve you right.” Woohyun stuck his tongue out, feigning how much he was annoyed with the older and proceed to finish buttoning his shirt for real. Soon after that, he made his way toward his wardrobe and took out his school’s vase, threw it around his shoulder and let it hang loosely on him, not bothering to do the three button (because it was hot when he did so and not really cool in term of style). He was about to reach for his neck tie when Sunggyu beat him to it, pulled him to stand in front of the older by his shoulder. Being too dazed with the sudden act, Woohyun just let the teacher to carry on with whatever he had in mind.

Sunggyu took his collar and twisted the hem up, slung the neck tie around the younger’s neck and help him to do it. Not being able to do anything against it, Woohyun just blinked dumbly as he let his eyes to roam on the smooth fair skin of the husband of his. He rarely get to see such expression on Sunggyu before because the teacher always being the perverted old man whenever they were being close and such short distant between their bodies was new to him too and he needless to say, he felt something weird thumping and swirling inside of him. As he was still busy studying the older’s feature, he was pulled out of trance with a pat on his shoulder and greeted with a grinning Sunggyu. “All done. Now, let’s go and have our breakfast before you get late for school.”

 

Woohyun just returned from cafeteria and headed toward his desk when Mijoo suddenly approached him. He gazed his eyes around the class, now regretted that he refused to follow Sungyeol to meet Ms Jung after they had their lunch (Woohyun thought he needed to borrow his friend’s money for the day because his mother hadn’t bank in allowance for him yet but then realize there was a few pieces of cash that he counted enough to survive the entire week inside the wallet that was empty the night before; he did not remember telling Sunggyu about it so he wondered how the older knew he was out of cash). “Hyun oppa.” Woohyun returned his eyes on the girl when he felt a tug on his hand, later found that Mijoo was holding his hand tight.

“S-sorry.” Woohyun bit his inner cheeks to prevent him from grimacing at the girl’s action. “What did you say?”

There was a small chirp came out from the girl’s lips, almost caused Woohyun to choke from the shock. “I said, can you not get into detention today? I wanna go shopping and my friends are all busy with their boyfriends.” She changed the tone of her voice, making her sounding cuter but it was just getting more annoying to Woohyun. “Can you accompany me today? Please.”

Woohyun gulped hard, his head was trying its best to find any great solution to escape this situation. Going out with Mijoo would be the last thing he wanted to do (apart from him wanted to avoid being a shopping bags carrier later, the girl was extremely clingy that it annoyed him to no end) but he was never good in refusing especially when it comes to girls. He was always weak when it comes to girls. _Oh god, I promise I will be a good boy so please send me an angel to help me to get out of this shit._

“ATTENTION!” The students jerked up from their seats once their class representative announced the order. “Respect.” They dipped their head slightly in synch as a teacher walked into the class. Woohyun brought his head up a while later only to find his husband who was looking at him intensely with a deadly glare. He blinked confusedly, thinking of what he did that might make the older mad at him because Sunggyu seemed like he might kill anyone at that moment (as far as he could remember, it was Sunggyu who teased him this morning and he was actually the victim so there was no reason for him to be fired up like that) until he felt a light squeeze on his hand and he finally realize why was that.

Woohyun wriggled his hand slightly, hoping the Mijoo would get the message that he was uncomfortable having her holding his hand like that (and besides, she needed to go and seat at her own place). Thankfully Mijoo understood his silent bid and let her hand go. “Oh my. I’m sorry oppa. I, uh, I’ll go back to my place.”

When he got his hand free again, Woohyun let out a sigh of relief, and he was trying to rest his bottom on his chair when his eyes fall on his husband once again. For some reasons, the cold deadly glare was still there and Woohyun was getting even more confused. “Mrs Jung won’t be in today.” The teacher finally spoke after standing in silent at the front of the class for a while, his eyes now was wilding around the class, never once fall on Woohyun anymore but the younger noticed the anger that was still visible on his face. “Since we will be having two hours of free time including our homeroom time, I am going to take you guys to gym for some games.” The students whined at his words, clearly did not fancy of being sweaty right after lunch time. “Games with prizes. I will buy presents for winning teams.” That was all he need to have their agreement.

 

Instead of joining his classmates playing a ball game, he preferred to have himself sitting quietly on an empty bench near the court, totally out of mood. He was totally excited earlier; sports were his favourite but someone needed to come into the gym when he was getting himself fired up and destroyed his passion completely. Woohyun was gripping both of his hands hard around the white ball that he found lying on the bench when Sungyeol suddenly came over and took the seat beside him.

“Are you trying to smash the ball flat or something?” The taller male cocked his eyebrow as he look at his friend, moving himself to seat more comfortably on the bench. “Why are you sitting here instead of playing? You were completely fired up on our way here earlier.” He reached over for one of the cold bottles of water in the container, took it and turned the cap open before gulping down half of its content. “You don’t look good, seriously.” Seeing Woohyun was nowhere close to answer him, he used the bottle to smack the black haired male on his shoulder, earning a grunt from him.

“What the hell, Lee Sungyeol?”

Sungyeol snorted and brought his eyes toward the direction that Woohyun was staring at earlier, immediately understand what was bothering his dear friend. “You are jealous, aren’t you?” He mocked, smiling in amusement when he saw his friend was having a hard time to utter a reply.

“N-no, I am n-not!”

“Oh really? Then why are you looking at them like you can shoot laser out of your eyes?” He jutted his lips toward the line Woohyun was staring at, precisely at Sunggyu who was seating on a bench with their Biology Teacher, Mr Lee on the other side of the court, chatting with each other. “Hey, come on you tree. I had known you for years. I know when you are lying so just come out clean with me.”

Woohyun pondered for a while before letting a heavy sigh to run out of his lips. “That stupid Mr Lee—“ He started, having his glare toward the said male. “He obviously have something at my husband.”

“Wow.” Sungyeol exclaimed dramatically, gasping and clapping his hands. “This is the first time you ever address Mr Kim as your husband. Are you starting to accept him now?”

“Shut up.” Woohyun rolled his eyes when Sungyeol stuck his tongue out playfully at him. “What the hell a Biology teacher doing at school’s gym? Why don’t he just stuck himself in his stupid smelly lab?”

“Wow, kid. You sure have temper there.”

“I don’t care.”

Sungyeol giggled, threw his arms around Woohyun’s shoulder and pulled his friend close. “Mr Lee might like your husband but I can assure you one thing.” Sungyeol turned around, leaned to whisper into Woohyun’s ear, successfully making his friend bright red. “Mr Kim only has his eyes on you.”

 

Their session in gym ended about an hour later and because he slacked during the game, Woohyun was the last one to get out from the building since he was in charge of putting the ball back into the lockers. He was about to take the last step before the main door when his wrist being pulled from his back, himself being slammed onto the wall of the building. Right after the panic washed off him, only then he could make out who was the one that pinned him. “S-Sunggyu?”

He wanted to ask why in world that the older male did that because damn his back hurt like hell but he could not; not when Sunggyu got his lips attached on his. Woohyun’s eyes widen at that but he was too shocked to push him away or to return the kiss. “That is for turning me into a stupid jealous high school girl.”

At cue, Sunggyu let his wrist go and walked out of the gym, leaving Woohyun standing still in stun. That was their first kiss, his first kiss and Sunggyu took it forcefully. There was something tingling inside of him and he knew it was not anger, it was something else; something that made him light-headed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of the chapters were proof-read (cause i was lazy and still am lazy). forgive me for spelling mistakes, grammar errors, etc.

“Nam Woohyun!” Woohyun stopped, completely frozen on his feet. Muttering a few lines of curses under his breath, he took a deep inhale of breath before turning his body to face the strict voice that called his name. He was sneaking into his own house like a thief, tried to be as quiet as he could but sadly he failed because Sunggyu was already waiting for him. The teacher was standing a few feet from the doorway, hands on his hips and eyes were piercing through him. He knew this was coming but he never expected angry Sunggyu to be, well, this scary. “Where in world do you put your watch? Or you forgot how to read time? Do you know what time is it now?” Woohyun was fighting with himself not to show how bad the glare was affecting him and tried to appear unaffected but he knew his hands that were shaking terribly gave him up right away. “Do you forget you have a frigging curfew? Didn’t you think how effing bad it would sound if you got caught and how in world should I explain to your parents?”

By the time Sunggyu finished barking the seemed-to-be endless number of questions, Woohyun already got his back firmly pasted on the wooden door of his apartment because dammit, Sunggyu took a step forward at each question mark and the teacher was an inch away from his face. The tight face of his husband never wavered but just got worse and Woohyun could feel how he felt like the oxygen surrounding him was getting lesser by each second; he might end up suffocated if this keep on going. “I-I know but I–“

“Don’t you freaking dare to give me one of your stupid made up excuses, Nam Woohyun!” Sunggyu pressed, his voice was deep and his eyes were getting sharper. Woohyun stopped breathing when the teacher got their foreheads against each other and his both hands palmed on the door’s surface, trapping him and sealed any possible escape from him. “I had been calling you for god knows how many times and would it be hard to even send me a frigging text? Do you have any idea how worried I am? You went out with that girl, didn’t you? She kept you busy too much that you could not even take a look at your phone?”

Woohyun knew he should keep his mouth shut and let Sunggyu finish venting his anger (he somehow was sure his husband won’t hurt him and all he needed to do was to prepare his ears for his long nag) but the incident back in school played inside his head and that pricked something inside of him into fire. “That girl, Kim Sunggyu, has a name. Lee Mijoo, if you care.” Maybe he could tolerate with the older stealing kisses from him (because let’s face it, Sunggyu was a pervert and it was amazing he actually did it for the first time after a month passed and it was not like he hated it either) but he totally despised Sunggyu being so close to that Biology teacher (for example, sitting thigh to thigh in a freaking gym). He knew the older was not that oblivious to not realize it and actually that Lee Howon was being too obvious too – why can’t Sunggyu kept his distance? “What’s the problem if I go out with her? It is not something illegal. We just went to do some window shopping. Why you care anyway? It is none of your concern.”

It took all of Sunggyu’s willpower not to bled his own lips because he was biting his lower lip so hard, his eyes were getting redder by each tick of the clock. “Did not concern me?” He pressed on each words, so slow and pressured at each letter. “I don’t know where you knocked your head that made you forget but I don’t – I took a vow to dedicate my days for you and to take care of you until my last breath and which part of the freaking vow you did not understand at?” He barked out, finally having Woohyun’s head deflated on the door, eyes almost closed because the glare was too intense. “Or was it because you took the vow lightly? Do you think it was something you can play with? Are you that irresponsible?”

“You know what – don’t you dare to bring that damned vow up, Mr Kim.” Screw everything because his teenager’s hormones were taking over. He won’t be backing away, not right now. Sunggyu might scream or shout all he wanted but Nam Woohyun was not going to back away either. “You out of all people knew exactly what brought us into this stupid knot and it was not our consent either then do you think I give a damn about the vow?” Woohyun stopped when he noticed how his husband’s expression changed completely from anger to something else; disappointment? He was not sure but he felt guilt stroke through him and for some reasons, Sunggyu having that face broke his heart. “G-Gyu.” He tried to reach for his husband when Sunggyu started to take his step backward but Sunggyu just swatted his hands away, not bothered to even lift his head.

“I am going to sleep.”

 

“Sunggyu.”

Woohyun called once he got into their shared bedroom, found his husband laying on his side facing the wall, giving him his back. He cursed for letting himself to be carried away that badly and walked over to the bed, climbed onto it and rested himself slowly behind his husband’s back. He didn’t know how to start so he just stayed there silently, staring on the broad back of the teacher while his eyes blinking as his brain worked hard to find something to go on with.  After a while of watching (or actually staring), he noticed that the older was shivering slightly. Curious, he tilted his head just enough to peek on the air conditioner temperature. It was low and he guessed Sunggyu must be shivering out of coldness but denied any movement to find cover for it or to move and raise the temperature because of his ego.

Somehow Woohyun found it was cute like that; he never thought Sunggyu could be this adorable and act childishly. Seemed like there was a lot of things that he did not know about his husband. He never bothered to learn about him and it was totally not fair, not when Sunggyu asked his parents everything about him. Maybe it was not too late to start. Heaving a sigh (and a smile), he reached for the comforter at the end of his feet and threw it all over their bodies, scooted close to the older and hugged him around his waist from behind, letting his back to rest against his chest with no distance between them. “You must be cold.”

“Go away.” Sunggyu must wanted to sound annoyed but it failed because he sounded like nothing but whining. Woohyun held in his grin when he felt the older’s hands were trying to peel his arms off his waist but judging from the strength he used, he could tell clearly that Sunggyu was doing it half-heartedly so he just tighten his hold and scooted even closer. “Leave me alone.”

Woohyun buried his head onto the broad back of his husband just to let the older to feel the puckered lips of his (because Sunggyu was not looking at him). “Are you seriously shoving me away?” He tried to sound cute because he knew Sunggyu liked that side of him and the older shamelessly went around to let him know that. “This is my first time trying to hold you but you are trying to peel me off. I am hurt, Gyu.”

That was all it took to break Sunggyu’s resolution to put on cold war between them because it was right after the nickname that he felt Sunggyu wriggled in his hold and he let his arms around him loosen just to have the older to turn around and face him, later found it was Sunggyu who was holding him around his waist and the older pulled him even closer, bumped their chest together. “Call me that again.” Woohyun acted like he did not understand and received a longer whine from the teacher. Chuckling, he pinch him on his cheeks.

“Gyu~” He felt the grip around him tightened at that, making the smile he had on him to stretch even wider. It was not suffocating at all. It was comfortable instead and he wondered how Sunggyu was capable to emit such warmth. “I am sorry for, you know, saying such stupid thing. I got carried away. I didn’t mean it, I swear.” He tried not to break the eye contact with Sunggyu because he wanted him to know that he was not lying and then he received a warm smile, with the older muttering _it’s fine_ to him. He snuggled onto the chest, feeling more of the comfort and Sunggyu’s hand was stroking the back of his head. “It was your fault for stealing my first kiss.” He mumbled against the chest but it was loud and clear enough for Sunggyu to catch it.

Sunggyu pulled away instantly, forcing Woohyun to look at him into his eyes once again. “First kiss?” Sunggyu furrowed and the trace of confusion was visible on his feature. The younger nodded shyly, letting out a soft whine and tried to seek for cover because damn, it was embarrassing. “How could it be?” Sunggyu muttered, jutting his lips. “How about out kiss on our wedding day then? Did I kiss someone else or did you paid someone else to pretend to be you?”

Okay, that was ridiculous. “H-how could that even be counted as a kiss? You practically just brushed your lips against mine and,” Woohyun felt his cheeks getting heated up and he knew he must be bright red by now. “Oh my god, this is embarrassing. Let’s just forget about it.”

The teacher giggled, kissing him softly on his forehead and brought his back into his arms, inhaled his husband’s scent. “I don’t know whether I am sorry or not but one thing for sure, I am glad to be the one that took your first kiss.” Woohyun held in his smile, trying not to get his cheeks pumped up against the older’s chest so that Sunggyu won’t notice it. “I want to be all of your first.”

“You stole it.”

“I am your husband. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Stop using that as excuse.”

“That–“ The smile Woohyun was holding broke once he felt the older dropped a kiss on the crown of his head, his hand absentmindedly playing with the strands of his black hair. “Is the truth and it is a fact. You are my husband.” He didn’t retort to him but decided to just enjoy the cosiness of the older’s hold. “Can we sleep like this tonight?”

“I didn’t change my clothes yet, didn’t brush my teeth and I must be smelly.”

“You smell just great.”

“And I am hungry too.”

Sunggyu let go of his hands right after, bringing them both to sit up. “Go clean yourself. I’ll, uh, cook you your late dinner.” Woohyun nodded eagerly, grinning from ear to ear and made his way to bathroom.

 

It was completely normal for Woohyun to take up late for school on daily basis but to have Sunggyu still sleeping even after Woohyun awake from his dreamland was something unusual. They went to sleep in each other’s arms last night and it was very comfortable (and he kind of regret not doing it from the start) and that might as well explain why Sunggyu got carried away. He poked the older slowly on his cheeks, amused to see the older’s sleeping face first thing in the morning and somehow that stirred him awake. Instead of greeting him good morning, he got shoved out of bed in an instant when Sunggyu noticed what time was it. “Why the hell was that?” Woohyun grunted, rubbing his butt that was hurting badly due to the fall.

“Shut up and get ready for school. We are both freaking late. Get the hell up or you might get suspended from school. Last warning, remember.”

“Oh, shit.” Woohyun cursed and dashed into the bathroom of his unit while Sunggyu went into his own unit (thankfully they haven’t broke down the connecters between the bathroom)

 

“I am gonna wait for you in car, okay!”

He heard Sunggyu shouted, slightly surprised with it. _Damn, how could this old man get ready that fast_. Quickly, he cracked the door of his bathroom open and peeked his head out slightly in search of his husband’s figure. “Are you going to send me to school or what? We can’t go together. It may rise suspicion if anyone sees us.”

“You think you will be able to make it by running to school by now?”

“B-but–“

“I’ll drop you a few couple of feet before we reach school’s gate so don’t worry. Kids won’t notice us.” Woohyun blinked at him, obviously could not make up his mind. “You are wasting more minutes. Now go back in!”

 

Woohyun barely could make it before the prefects in charge closed the main gate. He ran down Sunggyu’s car a few feet from school’s gate as planned in rush, forgetting to take his lunch box along and that was the reason why he was summoned to teacher’s room ten minutes before recess (honestly he thought he got into trouble again).

“You forgot to take this.” Sunggyu held out the light blue lunch box to the younger which Woohyun grabbed it rather hastily and tried to hide it under his vase, eyeing around since he was afraid other teachers might see. It would be weird if someone saw his teacher gave him lunch box, wouldn’t it? Thankfully Sunggyu’s desk was at the end of the teacher’s room so the possibilities of being caught was low. “Don’t skip lunch, understand?”

“How did you even managed to prepare this anyway? I thought you woke up just as late as I did.”

“I am efficient.” The bell that marked the start of recess time rang. “Now, go and have your lunch. I’ll check back on Sungyeol later whether you eat it or not.”

He nodded slowly and walked out of the room, bowing toward the teachers that he bumped into on his way out. “What was he doing here?” Howon appeared out of nowhere, suddenly was there sitting at his desk which was next to Sunggyu’s (that Biology teacher rarely used it anyway since he was stuck inside his lab most of the time and he had another bigger desk inside the lab).

“Nothing. He had problem with his final Mathematics project so he came to ask my help.” He lied. No way in hell he would bluntly tell Howon that he called Woohyun over just to give the younger the lunchbox he prepared (with love) especially for him. “Why are you asking anyway?”

Howon smiled which was filled with awkwardness that didn’t past Sunggyu unnoticed, shaking his head a bit. “I am just wondering. Nothing much.” Sunggyu nodded and was about to turn to clear his desk and prepare to head t cafeteria (despite what hetold his husband, he was still going to go to cafeteria to check on the younger) when Howon cleared his throat, obviously trying to have his attention once again. “I kind of notice you are kind of close to that Nam Woohyun student.” That statement sent Sunggyu into a tremor, almost visibly shaking; it was more to a question anyway, like Howon was deeply curious and he wanted to have the explanation badly. “I wonder why.”

“L-like I said–“ Sunggyu tried his best not to stutter more, calming his heart beat down. _I can take this mess_. “He has problem with his final project and you know how problematic that kid is. You yourself had sent him into detention numerous time. I think you know him better and as his homeroom teacher, I think I need to do something to help him.”

“Like sending him to school? With your car?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am now back on aff so if you can't wait then just hit the link [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/919601/)

“In case you haven’t heard,” There was a dread silence before the word finally get to slip out of his mouth but thankfully he was smart enough to pretend to be busy with his phone and acted like he was not listening when he was actually getting his head busy thinking on suitable excuse to put out. “We live in same complex and in fact, his unit is next to mine.” Sunggyu nodded, making himself to appear totally confident with his answer. “I woke up late today and noticed he was running late to school so I thought it won’t hurt if I give him a lift. Was something wrong with it? Shouldn’t I give him a lift?” He faked a confused face, hiding his smirk behind.

Sunggyu had no such gift of being able read other’s mind but Howon was being too obvious and he must be very ignorant not to notice it. The way the teacher looked at him, how he always wandered his eyes around when they were not seating side by side, the way the Biology teacher would look at him in a weird longing way whenever they bumped onto each other along the school’s corridor and how the teacher’s lips stretched into a wide grin whenever he made a stupid joke; those gave him up more than enough. He knew Woohyun noticed it too and he admit he felt fluttered inside when he saw how the younger was affected with it.

“If you have nothing else to talk to me about,” Sunggyu stood up, stretching his joints briefly to keep feigning how he was not affected by the accuse the Biology teacher threw at him. “I am kind of hungry so will you excuse me? I am going to grab some food.”

At that, Howon stood up a little too hastily to be normal, appeared to be anxious that made Sunggyu failed to hold in the frown he was showing. Being the sly guy he was, Sunggyu however managed to hide the grimace he had and cover it by being cute, tilting his head with innocence shooting out of his eyes. “D-do you wanna me to come along with you?”

“To cafeteria?” Sunggyu almost clicked his tongue, being kind of annoyed. Howon never let the chance to stick around him go; he might as well wants to be glued up to Sunggyu. “I am all grown up and I think I can managed.” That sounded kind of sarcastic and Sunggyu was not aiming to have bad relationship with any of his colleague so he decided to add in some more. “It is not like the kids would eat me on my way there anyway. Don’t worry, okay?” He threw the Biology teacher his best (faked) smile to assure him before heading out, heading over to check on his husband.

 

A few days passed, on Saturday to be exact and Sunggyu found himself sitting by a bed in a hospital ward, his head buried deep onto the white sheets of the bed, his fingers clasping and tugging hard, almost desperately on the piece of sheets as he was letting out muffled sobbing that he failed to hold in. There was Woohyun lying unconscious on the small bed, all because of him. _Stupid prank_ , he scolded himself. it had been more than twelve hours, now counting up to twenty four that Woohyun had been unconscious and the younger was not showing any sign of waking up any sooner.

The incident happened an hours after they had their dinner when Sunggyu suddenly decided to be a jerk and found it was fun to lock the bathroom’s door when his husband was in there to clean himself, turned the lights off that resulted the room to turn into pitch black. He was having so much fun, giggling and laughing so much. He always had fun pulling pranks on his younger husband because he loved the annoyed face the younger always put on but he never knew it actually turned into something worse than he ever imagined it would be.

He heard a loud thud but he thought it was from some bottles of cleansers or washing products or maybe shower foam that his husband accidentally ran onto as he made his way to get the door. There was a faint call for his name, Woohyun’s voice was begging him to come and save him and said that he was afraid because it was very dark inside but Sunggyu thought he was just pretending – Woohyun was almost eighteen and who in his age would be afraid of the dark anyway so he just laughed off and walked away. He decided to wait for a few minutes, ten or fifteen maybe and only then he would open the door for Woohyun. Later he noticed the call of his name turned more fainted at each second and a string of sobbing could be heard. By that, he knew something was wrong; very wrong.

Sunggyu dashed over to the bathroom, kicked the door open but still being careful since there was a chance that Woohyun might be sitting (or maybe even lying) at the back of the door and turned panicked once he saw the state his younger husband was in. It was a mess where Woohyun was lying on floor, his legs sprawled with only white towel covering his lower part. Sunggyu dashed to take a pair of loose pyjamas and put it on Woohyun, scooped him and carried him down to his car, sped to hospital at once with his lips never stop chanting prayers for his husband’s safety and mumbled apologize over and over again.

It was a few hours later when Sunggyu finally get to bring himself to give his mother-in-law a call to inform her about her son’s condition. Mrs Nam told him that Woohyun was diagnosed with the trauma or fear of being in confined space, also known as claustrophobic which turned severe especially in small, dark place. Hearing that, he could not stop but blaming himself even more. How could he forgot to ask about any trauma or allergic that his husband might had? He was busy to take care of what his husband likes and dislikes but totally forgot to learn what might lead the boy into danger. He never stopped asking for forgiveness from both of his in-laws until the two elders really did forgive him.

He eyed the sleeping face of his husband; how could he looked so calm when he was actually fighting with himself to gain consciousness back? There was a hint of paleness from the slightly tanned skin that it hurt Sunggyu more to think that it was him who caused the boy to be like this. “Hyun-ah.” He called, voice almost breaking and he had to bite his lips to stop himself from sobbing all over again. “I am sorry. I am so sorry for making you like this.” Gently, he took Woohyun’s hands into his and let the pad of his fingers to brush against the smooth skin. “Please wake up so that I can apologize to you properly. Please, Hyun.”

 

“G-Gyu.” The continuous, heart soothing whispers from a gentle and warm voice slowly drift sane back into Sunggyu, causing him to shot up awake with his eyes darting everywhere in search of the source. “Yah, Kim Sunggyu. Don’t shot up like that, you might hurt your spine.” Like magic, the older turned calm when the voice speak again, had his eyes to fall on the pale handsome face who was staring at him with such worried expression (it was him who should be like that, not the other way around). “Are you okay, Gyu? You looked like you just saw a ghost doing back flips and– OH MY GOD, YOU PERVERT HAMSTER. GET YOURSLEF OFF ME!”

Sunggyu pouted heavily as he willed himself to let go of his hands off his husband’s body, to get off the bed completely and to sit properly on the chair by the bed. He plopped his hands on the bed, fiddling with his fingers and let his lips to pucker out terribly to each the boy’s attention on him (which he did not have to do it to gain it anyway). “I am sorry. I am just, uh, too happy to see you awake again and I, uh, glad.” He mumbled out fast, almost impossible for Woohyun to catch but the younger did anyway. A smile grazed on his lips, later turned into a grin when he was having fun seeing how the teacher turned into a very shy and cute man; definitely a new side of Sunggyu that he never knew existed before.

“Why are you grinning at me like that?” Sunggyu asked with his cheeks still puffed and his lips still pouting. Sunggyu looked weird that he drove Woohyun very curious about what in world could cause his pervert, happy-go-lucky husband to act completely different than he always was that day. “I, uh, I am sorry.”

That made Woohyun frowned. “Stop saying sorry. You never apologized to me before and having it twice in the same night; something definitely up. What happened?” Sunggyu didn’t answer him but just bit on his lower lips instead, running his eyes wild all over again but Woohyun could guess that much. He passed out but he did not lost his memory. “For playing prank, locking me up and shut the lamps off?” He tried and that amazingly got Sunggyu’s head shot up, indicating that what he guessed was right. “How many times should I tell you not to shot up like that? What if you break your spine?”

“Hyun-ah.” For the umpteenth time, Sunggyu got his eyes teary again. Screw pride; he decided he would put everything aside including his ego and pride when it comes to Woohyun on the day he took the vow to take care of the younger. He started crying then, his hands travelled up to find Woohyun’s and took them inside his. “I– It was not my intention. I was just, wanted to play around and I swear I didn’t know you are claustrophobic. I put you in danger; what a stupid husband I was for doing that to you. I should take care of you, not putting you in danger. I am useless.”

“Hey. It is okay.” Woohyun brought his free hand to land on Sunggyu’s that were holding him, caressing the back softly and reassuringly but later took the older’s face in his hands when Sunggyu refused to look at him. “I could not expect everyone would bother to ask about my trauma and as for you, I never mentioned it so it was not your fault. I know you were just playing around. I don’t blame you so don’t worry.” The younger frowned harder when Sunggyu started to cry harder. “Hey, stop crying! The nurses will think that I bullied you if they suddenly come in. Gyu, stop crying~”

A while later, Sunggyu’s cry turned into a silent sobbing and eventually it stopped, gaining himself his normal composure back. “And one more thing,“ Woohyun cocked his eyebrow as he waited for the teacher to continue. “I am so sorry that you needed to stay in this crappy, smelly, cramped room because I can’t get you to be put in A-class ward that is more comfortable. Well, you know, I can’t just simply tell them that you are my husband because that will definitely be put on your medical record and the school might find out and it won’t be good.”

“Alright, alright, Sunggyu. It is fine, really.” Woohyun heave d sigh, cutting the older off. He shook his head, chuckling a bit at the sight of the clumsy teacher. Sunggyu was always the one that could keep his cool but today he seemed so off and for some reasons, Woohyun found him endearing. “I don’t care about what room they put me in. I am never the bratty spoiled rich kid anyway. I am fine with this room. It is comfortable enough and they even let you stay here with me.”

“Actually I was kind of begged them to let me stay.” Woohyun gave him a look when he finished, making him pout once again and tried his best to appear innocent. “What? I just wanna keep you company for the night. Do you expect I can go home and sleep peacefully on that queen bed for the rest of the night while you are here alone? No way. How could I leave you alone?”

“You are treating me like kids.”

“As a matter of fact, you are.” Sunggyu chuckled playfully, pricking the younger’s forehead gently when the younger sent him his _don’t –start-with-it_ look but the playfulness inside of him returned and the flustered face, the troubled Woohyun was always something he enjoyed seeing. “As the sweetest husband ever existed in this world, how could I ever have the heart to leave you here? I am just too worried about you.”

Woohyun could only bit his inner cheeks to prevent the smile on his face from getting any wider, which he failed miserably and currently was grinning like an idiot with his cheeks slightly tainted with a faint shade of pink. He released the teacher’s cheeks and took his hands instead, tugging them close to him. “When is my mom coming? Will she come anyway? Did you tell her?”

“I gave your parents a call right after I got you here and she said she will be coming with your dad first thing tomorrow morning and so do my parents.”

“It will be a dead chaos if they meet.”

“Absolutely.”

Woohyun sighed, could not believe how both of their parents would turn into such a kid whenever they met. “Now I wondered how they got close so fast. They knew each other by phone and barely get to see each other often. How could they even get close so fast?” Sunggyu shrugged, shaking his head slightly. He had gave it a thought before but his mother was impossible like that so he guessed it was better to let it go. “So, are you going to spend the night here with me? Or are you going back home?”

“I asked the doctor and he said I could stay in until you awake. Since you are already now and we haven’t inform them yet, I guess I can carry on with the night.” The teacher tilted his head at his husband, curiosity and uncertainty filled his face. “Why? You don’t wanna have me here?”

“I didn’t say that!” Woohyun retorted almost immediately and it was his turn to have the pout hanging on his lips. “I am just thinking that it might be uncomfortable for you to sleep like that for the whole night on that chair.” As said, Sunggyu was always quick to catch on things so it did not take him long to understand the meaning behind the thing Woohyun was mumbling about but he was eager to hear the words personally, clearly out of the younger’s lips so he pretended to be completely oblivious. “This b-bed is kind of big and I think it can fit one more adult.”

Sunggyu was grinning but still keep the innocence on, holding in the overly amused chuckle as he saw how the pink cheeks were getting painted with darker tone. Flustered Woohyun, _gosh,_ how much he was enjoying this.

“Are you that stupid, you old man? I am offering you to come up on this freaking bed and sleep with me.”

Sunggyu didn’t bother to complain or retort to the younger’s harsh words because he knew the boy didn’t mean it and climbed up as told instead. Woohyun scooted further to the side to give him space so that he could fit in on the small bed but Sunggyu quickly grabbed him, stopping him from moving away any further, pulled him back into his embrace and hugged his husband around his waist, let his head rest on his chest. “I am very confident that my chest is a lot more comfortable compared to this hospital pillow.” He grinned when he got a slow hum as reply and Woohyun’s nose nuzzling on him.

That was how they ended up sleeping inside each other’s arms, hugging for warmth and drifted into dreamland peacefully. Woohyun realize there was no other place that he felt as comfortable as here, in his husband’s arms and decided he loved it so much. Slowly, he closed his eyes and hoped he would wake up early on tomorrow’s morning so that they won’t get busted by hospital’s staffs or maybe their own parents.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh my god, mom!” Woohyun grunted, struggling with himself to keep on breathing because of the enormous pressure applied around him; ribs, waist and back. “Let me go. I can’t breathe, ergh!” He wriggled more and slapped harder on his mother’s back who was clamping him in her arms. He was struggling to make her let him go which did not happen until a few minutes later, a few more deadly grip on him and then he was finally free. Mrs Nam pulled away with a pout, the same one that Woohyun always had on his face whenever he sulked or annoyed with something he could not fix. “Oh, come on. How old are you mom? Don’t give me that face.”

“I am just worried about you a-and I am so glad to see you again. Why so petty?” The last words were just a mumbled but Woohyun still managed to grasp those (she was sitting close to him anyway). The young male rolled his eyes when his mother starting to fake some tears (he knew those were fake, he knew his mother too well to get tricked) but it was not long from the sadness to turn into an anger. Mrs Nam’s eyes were now burning with anger. “How in world did you get phobia attack again? I thought you told Dr Jung that you are all fine last time we went for medical check-up.” The older female gasped dramatically, pointing accusatory finger at her son. “Did you lie to your own doctor, young man? I am so not letting you go this time.” Woohyun squeaked in horror when his mother was making her way to him again. This time, she rolled her sleeves up and was all ready for more aggressive attack.

Sunggyu on the hand was having the time of his life, having fun watching the morning drama his husband and his mother-in-law doing. _No wonder they are mother and son. Both of them are so alike_. The way Mrs Nam would squeak or squeal or the way she jutted her lips when she was annoyed or sulking, or the dramatic act – those were so Woohyun. Now he knew where Woohyun got those adorable acts from. He wondered how Mr Nam able to cope with Mrs Nam childishness for years. He was pulled out of trance when his eyes fall on his husband who was sending him silent help signal. The teacher stood up and walked over to his husband, patted his mother-in-law (which the older female quickly obeyed, letting go of her son) and took Woohyun into his own arms. He felt Woohyun tugged on his sleeves so he moved closer and rested himself on the edge of the bed, hugging the younger form behind. “Mom. Stop teasing your spoiled son or I am going to listen to his whine until late night.”

That just caused Woohyun to pout longer. The younger pinched his husband hard on his waist, mumbled some low curses, shot his glares and now tried to wriggle out of his husband’s hold but Sunggyu’s arms were double the strength of his mother’s (though it was not suffocating). He stayed still when he realize he could not get out of his hold, just leaned against the warmness. “Where is dad? I thought he is supposed to come with you. Did you left him at home? He did not wake up again?”

“Almost but I dumped a whole pail of water on him.” Sunggyu’s jaw almost dropped at that. He blinked in horror as he ran his eyes to Woohyun; would it possible for Woohyun to do it to him one day? These two are dangerous, seriously. “But there was an emergency. You know, his work and all.” Mrs Nam heaved a sigh, looking disappointed with her husband’s absence. “By the way, Sunggyu-ah. I thought your parents are coming too. Where are they?”

That made Sunggyu to glance at his watch. “I called them earlier and mom said she will come after lunch with dad because she was making porridge for Woohyun.” He totally had no idea why that thought brought a smile to his face. “And uh, she told me to ask you to wait for her. She said that she missed you a lot.”

“Aw. You mother is so sweet.” Mrs Nam grinned, rushed over to ruffle his son-in-law’s hair. Woohyun giggled madly when Sunggyu’s hair turned into disaster, thanks to his mother. “Of course I will. Today is gonna be busy.”

“You are not ditching for shopping again, are you mom? You are supposed to visit me, not going for shopping.”

Mrs Nam snorted. “Aren’t I visiting you now? You have such a lovely husband to look after you now. Why would you need your mother anymore?” The older female said dramatically. “Boys this day stop being lovey with their mother when they entered high school and I am, the very understanding mother, is giving you chance to spend the time with your husband.” _Excuses_ ; Woohyun rolled his eyes and he was not shocked when his mother pulled out something rectangle in shape, gold in colour out of her purse. “And your father gave me his premium unlimited credit card as compensation for his stupid meeting. I am not going to let the old man go easily. He is going to pay for this.”

“You do not sound very distressed over his absence.” Woohyun commented but was waved off instantly.

“Oh. I need to go meet your doctor and remind him to take a very proper diagnose on your phobia. I don’t want you to lie about it again.” At that, Mrs Nam fled out of the room, leaving the two males totally dumbfounded.

The room turned desperately quiet after her leave and Woohyun was getting uncomfortable with it (Sunggyu was never the type to shut up with Woohyun’s presence) so he tilted his head up cutely and found the reason why Sunggyu suddenly being all quiet; he was staring at him. “W-what? Why are you staring at me?” Sunggyu seemed like he was froze, did not even flinched when Woohyun poked on his side. Pouting, Woohyun waved his hand in front of the teacher’s face, still no reaction. “Gyu?” He called again when he felt him flickered. “Gyu~”

He barely register what happened after he called his husband’s new nickname in such a cute way (he did not realize he used the tone, seriously) was another pair of lips on his own, kissing him gently that he almost flailed from the warmness and giddiness the kiss making him. That made him to turn his body around slightly just enough to make their position more comfortable and returned the kiss timidly. “I’m sorry. I was too carried away.” Sunggyu breathed against his lips when he pulled away slightly, their forehead still connected. “You are being too cute for me to handle.” The teacher giggled, dropped another peck before turning Woohyun’s body to the original position, to have him leaning against his chest again. He rocked their bodies together, humming a soft, sweet tune.

“D-don’t apologize for kissing me.”

Sunggyu blinked. Those words came out as mumble and he barely get to catch any of those words. “Sorry. What was that?” He poked the younger’s cheek when Woohyun refused to repeat. “I didn’t get to catch that. You talked too fast.”

By that time, Woohyun was already bright red. He lowered his head desperately so that Sunggyu will not see his burning cheeks and refused to say anything as he afraid it might came out as a squeal. He waited until he thought himself was a bit calmer, only then dared to speak. “I feel tired. I uh, I wanna sleep.” Woohyun buried his face first onto the hospital’s pillow, successfully to hide his cheeks once again and scooted further to the other side of the bed. He was not trying to run away from Sunggyu but it was the other way around. He was actually trying to send a timid not-so-clear signal to his husband that he wanted him to lay on bed with him, to hug him to sleep again. He was not that sleepy but he just wanted to be hugged again and cuddling with Sunggyu was amazing.

Thankfully Sunggyu grasped his message clearly. He heard a light chuckle came from the teacher before he felt the bed behind him dipped slightly of weight and later a pair of arms returned to claim their property around his waist, the warmth once again pasted on his back. Woohyun hold in a smile and turned his body to face his husband but immediately dived himself into the broad chest, hiding in there. Sunggyu hummed with a little hint of muse and ran his fingers down Woohyun’s hair, kissed the crown of the younger male. “Sleep well, baby.”

 

Sunggyu woke up from his sleep a few hours later thanks to the endless sound of shutter that he found too close to his liking. Grunting and cursing the noise, he peeled his eyes open just to find his parents and his mother in law busy with their phone, snapping photos of him and Woohyun. He bit his lips, sent them threatening glare so that they can read the atmosphere better and just shut up but none of the three elders cared about him and kept doing their thing. He almost screamed in horror when Woohyun wriggled in his hole, knowing the younger was also drifting out of sleep because of it.

“Gyu?” The younger’s voice was hoarse and husky that he almost did not sound like himself but the cute small noise he made when he tilted his head up and the confused look he had almost sent Sunggyu squealing. “What are the,” Woohyun’s words were cut there when he noticed what his mother and in-laws were doing. “Oh my god. What are you guys doing?” He shrieked and dived himself for cover under the board shoulder, buried his face deep on the chest. “Go away.”

“Aw, relax young man.” Mrs Nam giggled at his son’s act, now stopped with her doing and eyed the other two elders to stop too; they already got enough pictures anyway. “You two looked so cute that we can’t refrain ourselves from taking photos. Come on, don’t act like a celebrity. I won’t be selling your sleeping photo. Don’t be too petty with your own mother.”

 Woohyun whined loudly, nuzzling terribly onto the crook of Sunggyu’s neck that made the older shivered because it was so ticklish to have the pointy, small sharp nose scratching his skin there. He adjusted himself so that Woohyun can hide on his chest instead, rolled himself slightly to hover Woohyun and blocked his husband from the other three using his arm, the other one wrapped possessively around his waist. “Mom, both of you, seriously please stop. I afraid Woohyun might explode of being too red. OUCH!” Sunggyu yelped when Woohyun pinched him hard on his belly, surely leaving bruise. He did not know Woohyun can pinch this hard.

“I bet it is your first time to get it.” Mrs Nam giggled madly. “Don’t have to thank me, Sunggyu-ah. I was the one that taught him how to pinch like that.” The teacher’s jaw almost dropped in disbelief. The craziness was too overwhelming. Was that really his mother-in-law or some ghost possessed her? “I think Sunggyu does take a great care of my son. I can put my worries to rest.” She said proudly and threw her arm around Mrs Kim’s who was having such a proud smile on her face.

“I think it is call for shopping!” The two older females shouted in unison, almost squealing. “Oh yeah, Gyu-ah.” Mrs Kim stopped by the door, one hand holding the handle and the other one was holding her husband’s collar, in process of dragging him out with her. “I put the porridge I made for Woohyunnie there.” She pointed at a small coffee table near the bed. “Help me feed your husband okay. Let’s go darlings.” With that, the three elders disappeared from the scene.

Sunggyu was dumbfounded, Woohyun was no better by the way. “Those elders,” He sighed. “I seriously didn’t know how to react.” He almost whined out loud when Woohyun slowly wriggling out of his arms, pulling away as he felt it was safe to go out of his hideout. Woohyun tilted his head up cutely when he caught a small sound his husband made, cocked his brow and blinked at him. “Are you hungry? Wanna eat now?”

The teacher grinned when his husband nodded eagerly, humming long and cute. He chuckled, ruffled the younger’s hair lovingly and pulled him to sit up straight together with himself. Slowly, he got out of bed to take the container his mother put the said porridge in and walked back to the waiting younger male. Woohyun had such cute, contented look as he got his eyes stuck on Sunggyu; probably hoping the older male to move faster. “Faster, Gyu~” Why he never knew how melodious his nickname could be before? Why Woohyun could make it sound like it is the best thing in the world?

“Very hungry?” He teased, retorted with a pout and another eager nod. “Alright, alright.” He fiddled the cover lid open and took a spoonful of porridge, checked the temperature whether it was hot or not and held it to his waiting husband. “Say a~”

Woohyun did as told, just making it sounded way cuter than Sunggyu’s plain one, successfully rendering the older close to the edge of hugging him breathless. “It taste great.” The younger hummed in appreciation, grinning but stopped his husband when the older was getting another spoonful for him. “Wait. You didn’t eat when I ate last time. You must be hungrier than I do.” Woohyun took the spoon from the teacher and Sunggyu could not find the strength to go against it, obediently waited for the younger male to feed him. “Say a~”

Just like Woohyun, Sunggyu did as told and tried to make it sound cute (though he sounded rather timidly but hey, Woohyun did laugh). “I never knew mom’s porridge ever get this tasty.” Woohyun blushed at the comment, pouting shyly. Sunggyu chuckled at his reaction, taking the spoon back gently. “But I am not the one that got admitted. You need to eat more and mom made this for you. She will kill me if she knows I eat it too. I’ll go out to find my own later.”

It was an order but Sunggyu was being so gentle, telling him softly that Woohyun could not bring himself to fight against it even though he would like it better if they eat it together. “Are you going to school tomorrow?” Woohyun broke the silence after a while, approximately after inhaling another three spoons.

“Nope.” Said Sunggyu. “I’ll take leave until you are fine. At least out of here.”

“B-but Gyu, I am fine. I just got fainted, not fever or cold or anything bad. You don’t have too.” That made his husband pouted. Sunggyu averted his gaze, cheeks puffed while he was stabbing the container with the spoon; clearly sulking. “Aw, Gyu.” Woohyun called but was ignored. He chuckled, reached out for the older’s cheek and forced him to look at him gently. “I afraid the school will suspect something is going on with us if we skip school on the same day. Don’t you think so?”

Sunggyu leaned against the touch in instinct, loving how tender Woohyun was holding him. “I just want to look after my sick husband. He is not well. I don’t care about them.”

“I’ll be fine.” The new side of Sunggyu amazed him. He always thought Sunggyu was the charismatic one but this was the second time he ever saw Sunggyu acting like a spoiled child and still, it did amaze him to no end. “This is hospital, Gyu. There are a lot of people to look after me; doctors, nurses and even mom is here.”

“That is exactly what I am worried about.”

“What? Mom?”

Sunggyu frowned. “N-no. Why should I?”

It took a while for Woohyun to figure out. When he did, he could not help from laughing – hard. “Are you kidding me?” He poked the older’s cheek playfully. “I am just a high schooler. Why would a nurse bother to take fancy of me?”

“Haven’t you heard that young guys are popular with older women nowadays?”

“I didn’t know you are the clingy type. Getting jealous, Gyu?”

That made Sunggyu to roll his eyes, snorting. “Fine!” He stated, huffing. “I will just go to school tomorrow, stay there until late night and then go straight home. I won’t bother to come here to visit you at all. I’ll let those nurses to look after you. Happy now?”

Woohyun eyed him curiously, being serious but then could not stop himself from bursting into laughter. “Is my husband being sulky now?” Another huff from him and Woohyun just laughed louder. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry okay, Gyu. Come and visit me please tomorrow, after class.” Sunggyu averted his gaze, still sulking. Woohyun scooted closer to him until they sat thigh to thigh. The younger nudged him gently on his waist, grinning when Sunggyu turned to look at him. “Gyu~”

Sunggyu scooted further each time Woohyun moved to him until he reached the edge of the bed. The younger grinned mischievously and kissed the older on his cheek. “Y-yah.” That made Sunggyu blushed, Woohyun was more than amazed now.

“You will come tomorrow, right? I’ll get lonely, very lonely if you don’t.” Sunggyu can feel how he was close to bursting with happiness. He did not know how to describe how happy he was to have Woohyun being cute all around him, how he was acting clingy and depended on him. Gosh, Woohyun was driving him insane. “Please~” That was the last one and Sunggyu finally gave in. He got another kiss on his cheek and then Woohyun nagged at him to continue feeding him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse me for possible grammar/spelling errors. forever lazy to proofread

Since Woohyun’s condition was not really bad to start with, he was discharged from hospital on Tuesday evening and after a small quarrel with Sunggyu, he was allowed to attend school again on the next day (the teacher refused to let him go until the next week but he said no because staying at home will be a very boring to do especially when he knew his husband was at school with high risk of having other students to flirt with him).

During the time he was in hospital, his mother and his mother-in-law both look after him during school hour and will leave once Sunggyu arrived. The two older females would cook for them (because Woohyun whined hospital food sucks) and then let the two to have their time together. Sunggyu would fill their evening with some funny stories he had from school that day, feed him like little kid and pulled him to snuggle him to sleep. Woohyun never knew being sick could be this good.

Mrs Nam needed to leave for Mokpo in Tuesday morning because apparently Mr Nam was already whining for her. “That old man – he was the one that sent me off here alone and now he is already whining for me to come home.” She complained and complained but still took the earliest flight of the day and flew back to Mokpo. Mr and Mrs Kim helped Woohyun to pack his things and going back home because that time Sunggyu was still stuck at school.

Just like Mrs Nam requested, Woohyun needed to go through two final check-ups with his doctor in charge so that he won’t be able to lie about it again with Mrs Kim sticking behind him all the time. The doctor said Woohyun was getting better and the attack probably because he was shocked with the sudden blackout and went panicked, only partial of the attack was caused by his phobia.

 

Going to school was still a hassle like always (he woke up late again, together with Sunggyu and he guessed the reason his husband was waking up late these days was him; but of course he did not mind that – watching Sunggyu being all clumsy was entertaining) but he managed to arrive at school before the prefects closed the gates. Two steps inside the yard and he already had Sungyeol’s arm thrown over him and him being pulled into a very tight hug. Sungyeol squealed excitedly, jumping around and brought him together to jump with him.

“Yah. You idiot. Let me go.” Woohyun tried to peel him off. It was easy on daily basis because he was pumped with muscles and Sungyeol was nothing but bones however today for some reasons, Sungyeol’s grip was harder and he could not bring himself to break free. “Yah! You are suffocating me.” To no avail, Sungyeol ignored him and kept jumping around until he was worn out and only then he let go.

Sungyeol grinned sheepishly, gave him last squish before let go but not completely, his left hand was still wrapped tight around his friend’s shoulder. “I need to calm down, oh my god.” Sungyeol exclaimed, breathing in and out as he tried to find the calmness he needed. He rested his head against Woohyun’s, stopping their steps as he tried to chase his overload excitement away. “Oh god, this is hard.”

“Why are you so excited, seriously? It had only been days.” Woohyun chuckled, moved his friend’s head to lean against his shoulder instead, brought his hand up there and caress the taller male’s head down gently.

Woohyun let his friend to stay like that and waited patiently until he was calm again but suddenly there was a pair of arms that teared them apart, created half a meter distance between them and there was an angry Sunggyu glaring daggers at him. Sungyeol was obviously shaking because the cool, handsome teacher was shooting them glares and he knew it was his fault that the teacher go angry such early in the morning. “Don’t you think you two are being too intimate? Other students might think you two are in relationship or something.”

That made Woohyun snorted and Sungyeol almost dropped his eyes at that. He knew Sunggyu and Woohyun were not in the best of relationship and if Woohyun was going to provoke the teacher, he did not want to be dragged in and shoved into detention later. His mother will cut his head off. One thing he did not know, Woohyun and Sunggyu’s relationship improved; a lot. There will be no way Sunggyu will stay mad at Woohyun as for now.

“I am so sorry if we did something that bothered you, Mr Kim.” Woohyun spoke with a mischievous smile up on his lips. “Don’t worry too much. Students here knew that we are best friend. Nothing more than that would happen between us.” His husband was jealous, he knew. That glare Sunggyu was sending, it was nothing close to anger – it was all filled with jealousy and Woohyun could not help but feeling giddy inside. “In fact, we were just hugging. Not kissing or something alike.”

“Hugging?” Sunggyu scoffed, almost rolling his eyes. “I never see any friends hugged like that.” He certainly did not mind if any of the students ate each other mouths here, right there in the middle of school’s compound but it was his husband he was talking about. He will not tolerate anyone to lay hand on him. Not even a finger. He had been served with the clingy side of Woohyun starting a few days ago after more than a month of marriage and it was not his fault to be greedy over it. He wanted all of it to himself.

Sungyeol somehow managed to grasp what was happening and decided to join in. This morning lovers’ quarrel was fun to watch anyway. “Come on, Mr Kim. This is the new era. Hugging is something normal. Besides, I haven’t seen him for days because that _someone_ did not bothered to tell me that he was admitted to hospital so that at least I can go and visit him.” He pressed on it, a little annoyed for being kept in the blue. “It is not like I kissed him anyway.”

Sunggyu felt his breath hitched at that, his eyes opened wide as he threw the student a disbelief look. _This kid_. He gritted his teeth, muttering curses under his breath. What annoyed him more was his husband was laughing at him, did not bother to cover it at all. He knew Woohyun was having the time of his life seeing him being flustered like this. _You little devil, let’s see what I will do once we got home_. “I’ll have my eyes on you, Lee Sungyeol.” He said and took his leave.

“What’s up with him?” Sungyeol asked once the teacher was out of sight, started their steps.

“PMS.” Woohyun blurted almost innocently as he shrugged, rendering Sungyeol to dumbfounded. He laughed at his friend’s reaction. “Kidding, alright. How would I know? He is weird like that.” He lied, yes. Of course he knew the reason why. Sunggyu was jealous; crazy jealous. He let his eyes to follow the trail his husband took, still imagining him being there. _Oh god, what should I do? I am missing you already, Kim Sunggyu_.

 

“I think I left my book Biology lab.” Woohyun stopped on his steps at his own word, making Sungyeol to stop with him too. “I need to get it back. If Miss Seo comes in, tell her that I will only take a while okay?” The taller male hummed, shot his thumb up and took the stuffs Woohyun handed him. Woohyun thanked him and took off immediately, half running back to the lab as fast he could and silently praying there will not be other class using the lab at that time.

“I know you are not that oblivious about it!” Woohyun almost stumbled on his steps as he tried to stop himself when he heard the shouting. _Mr Lee?_ He blinked, confused. He was so sure it was the said teacher’s voice but why did he shout? More importantly, at who? “You know I like you all along and you dare to play it like that.” Woohyun took the next step slowly so that whoever were inside the lab will not notice his presence. “I will leak this out if you keep on playing this stupid game.” A loud gasp almost leave his lips when he managed to make out the one Howon was holding collars of; it was Sunggyu.

The teachers were standing close. Actually, it was Howon who was practically pinning Sunggyu on the information board of the lab, his hand was on Sunggyu collar and their faces were too close to Woohyun’s liking. “Leak it out?” Sunggyu asked with an uninterested tone, acting like he did not care. “So what? You want me to accept you do you won’t do it? Is that what you want?”

“Common sense. Nice.” At that, the Biology teacher leaned closer, foreheads now on each other’s and Woohyun on the other side, watching them was having his fist gripped hard. “It is good that you know.” Sunggyu did not budge, not even a bit. If anything, he only tilted his head up and let his lips to ghost teasingly against Howon’s. “Just accept me and everything will be fine.”

Woohyun did not want to hear what will Sunggyu answer the Biology teacher; he preferred if he did not know. From these few days back, he had grown attached to Sunggyu and he could see clearly how much Sunggyu cared about him but it was Howon he was talking about and to compare with that teacher, he had nothing he could win over him. Sunggyu might walk away from him anytime because of Howon. It was hard not to doubt that. Woohyun wanted to flee away quietly but he accidentally kicked the door and made a loud sound, unintentionally announced his presence to the two males.

“W-Woohyun?” Sunggyu’s eyes widen at that. Though it was less than a second but he could make out the figure clearly and he knew that was his husband. “Oh shit. Woohyun!” Without considering anything, he shoved Howon off him and ran after Woohyun like it was the most important thing to do – which it was. He knew from the position he was in with Howon earlier, Woohyun might misunderstood and he did not want that. There was something else worse to worry about; something that will bother both of them.

 

Sunggyu never knew Woohyun could run this fast. By the time he got out of the lab, Woohyun was already nowhere to be seen. Since it was still school time, he figured Woohyun must headed back to his class so he walked over to the said place, running actually and when he arrived there, he was terribly drenched with sweat and panting heavily.

Right at the door he stopped and Miss Seo who noticed his presence froze on her feet, must be fazed seeing him there in such condition. Sunggyu did not mind that thought; it was not something new with it. “Sorry for interrupting, Miss Seo.” He eyed the class for his husband and found the younger’s seat was empty, meaning Woohyun was still out there. “May I see Mr Lee Sungyeol for a while?”

“S-sure.” Sungyeol stood up and get out of the class after Miss Seo gave him her permission, ignoring the eyes other students were giving him. Being called out during class meant two things; trouble or something that needed him to give speech during school’s assembly but Sungyeol knew it was not any of the two.

Sunggyu closed the door and shifted further away from the class, waited until Sungyeol was beside him. “What can I help you with, Mr Kim?”

“Woohyun.” Sunggyu breathed out, heavily. “Where is he? Do you know where did he go?”

Sungyeol furrowed seeing the worried look Sunggyu had on. _What Woohyun did this time?_ He sighed mentally. “He told me that he was going to Biology lab to fetch his book that he left there but I don’t think it would take him this long.” He tilted his brow, hoping that Sunggyu would spill out what happened but since there was nothing that came out from the teacher, he just let it go. He can always ask Woohyun himself later on. “If it is not the café, maybe he is at rooftop. He always hang there if he skips classes.” He heard Sunggyu muttered an endless string of thank you to him, patted him on his shoulder and took his leave, heading toward the flight staircase nearby.

 

Thankfully, the first thing that caught Sunggyu’s eyes when he opened the door that separated the building and the outside was his husband’s back. Woohyun was leaning his stomach against the concrete wall, staring down the height of the school’s building and sometimes glanced up at the wide open sky, being all quiet and silent. Woohyun was not happy or else he won’t be this quiet. Sighing softly, Sunggyu made his way toward his husband and enveloped him in a tight hug from behind, giving him no chance to break free. “What are you doing up here?”

“T-that should be my question.” Just like he thought, Woohyun did try to break free so he tightened his hold to prevent him from moving out of his hold. He kept him still, not letting him go or else god knows where Woohyun would run to this time.

Sunggyu did not answer immediately but just hummed, gently let the waist go and took the younger’s shoulder instead, turning him around but never let him go. “Listen to me.” One hand holding the shoulder and the other cupped his chin, tilting his head up to match their eyes. “Whatever you saw in the lab, between me and Howon, it was not like what you think. You got it wrong.”

“What exactly that I got wrong, Kim Sunggyu?” Woohyun send him a look, a challenging one. “That you were going to kiss him in that smelly lab?”

“I was not going to kiss him.” Sunggyu cut him, voice was firm and his face was tight. He forgot that he never showed that side of him in front of Woohyun, the serious side of him and Woohyun was unstable at that time, it was not proper for him to act like that. Sighing, Sunggyu let the chin and shoulder go but took whole of Woohyun into his arms, hugging his husband tightly. “He was threatening me about us. I had no choice but to play along until I figure out how to escape this mess.” He peeked on Woohyun who currently was digging his nose on Sunggyu’s neck. “But I definitely was not going to kiss him. My lips are only for you. Reserved.”

The last one sounded like the usual perverted Kim Sunggyu that Woohyun always known off. It made the younger male to roll his eyes but still managed to smile because how stupid that sounded. “I am serious now.”

“I am too.” Sunggyu grinned sheepishly, stole a peck from the jutted lips that were perfectly facing him (Woohyun tilted his head up to send him glares just now) and received a loud whine from his husband. “Here.” Sunggyu said as he fished out photo out of his pants’ pocket, handing it to Woohyun. “I have no idea where he got this but Howon was going to use it against us. He said that if I don’t accept him or ignore him again, he will leak this out and we both will be doomed. I don’t have any choice but to go on with it.”

Woohyun stared quietly at the phone in his hands. It was taken during the day he was still in hospital, on bed with Sunggyu hugging him from behind, listening to one of the many naggings of his mother. If they were not is such situation, he will comment on how perfect both of them look in the photo – Sunggyu hugged him from behind, chin on his shoulder while he himself leaning against him; both of them totally ignored his mother’s presence (which was kind of impossible because his mother was so loud that time) completely. “How did he know that I was in hospital? Nobody knows. Even Sungyeol was oblivious about it.”

“I have no idea too but he had been suspecting us for a while. Maybe he randomly followed me around and found out that I was going to hospital these past days.” Sunggyu shrugged. “It is not something shocking though. I just did not expect it will be this fast. I don’t like it. He is forcing me to accept him and to leave you.”

Woohyun pouted, secretly slipping the photo into his pocket (he was thinking of buying a frame and put it on his night stand), poking his husband’s chest with a force just enough to express how he was annoyed with the matter in their hands. “That is completely your fault for being too famous. Why in world do you need to have so much admirers? Can’t you live like a normal teacher?”

“You are one to talk.” Sunggyu snorted. “You think I don’t know how many chocolates you get a day hmm? Do I need to mention that Lee Mijoo girl too?”

That, Woohyun chose to ignore. It was not him they were talking about. “A-anyway, what are you going to do now? Leave me and go to him?”

Sunggyu grunted under his breath, shaking his head and brought Woohyun’s face to match his own, leaned for a quick kiss then left another short one on the younger’s forehead. “You drove me crazy when I saw you hugging with Sungyeol earlier. Do you think I can survive without you even after this? Do you think I will manage to live properly without you now?”

“B-but Gyu,” Woohyun stuttered, his cheeks puffed and lips jutted. Sunggyu found that cute, very cute and he did not realize his hold was getting tighter. He was so going to squeeze this ball of cuteness. “Mr Lee is more built. He has a lot of muscles and he is more handsome and he is a teacher while I am the student who practically waiting a kick out letter from principal. I have nothing that can be compared to him.”

“Who says that?” Sunggyu grinned, totally amused. Why Woohyun has to be so cute while saying those? He almost faint of too much butterfly in him. “You possess the ability to steal my heart by doing nothing but just existing. I won’t be leaving you, not after you make me like this especially for that muscle freak.” That brought a huge grin onto Woohyun’s face, totally satisfied with Sunggyu’s answer. He dived into Sunggyu’s chest when he felt his cheeks were getting hot, hiding from his sight. Sunggyu giggled, tightened his hold and brought Woohyun closer to him. “We will try to find way out of this, okay? Either way, I won’ be leaving you.” Woohyun hummed softly, closed his eyes and let them to enjoy the moment of being together.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite being slightly emotional, he knew Woohyun was at his verge of crying, he managed to calm his husband down and talked to him to return to class. Woohyun refused to leave at first, said he wanted to be with Sunggyu for a while longer but Sunggyu knew better than to grant his plead (even though he also reluctantly let him go) because he was a teacher himself and Woohyun’s reputation in the school was already bad, he did not want to make it even worse. He got a sulky Woohyun as return but he easily turned it into a grinning Woohyun with a kiss and the younger agreed to go back to class.

He was stepping down a flight of staircase not long after sending Woohyun back when he saw someone familiar strolling along the empty corridor. It was class period so it was possible to have students in corridor at that time and he never seen anyone ever walked as enthusiastic as that either. “Is that him?” He squinted his already small eyes, trying to make out clearer image and he knew his guess was right. “Yah, Jang Dongwoo!” The figure stopped at that, turned around and finally he could see the face.

“Ah. Gyu hyung.” Dongwoo turned around instantly, made his way toward the teacher, practically skipping at each step with his lips stretched from ear to ear. “I didn’t know you work here. Wow.” The blond was jumping at that moment, his hands clasped together with dreamy eyes shooting stars at the older male. “I thought you were accepted at uh, what is that school in Jeonju again?” Sunggyu gave him a lazy look and muttered the school’s name. “Yeah. Kijun High School.”

“That’s all girl school, I won’t be living even a day there.”

Dongwoo snorted. “Are you implying that you are too handsome and they might rip you off in a day?”

“I didn’t say a thing.”

The blond rolled his eyes, clicked his tongue playfully and lunged for a hug. “Aw my dear cousin, I miss you so much. You should tell me you are teaching here. My house is just a few blocks away.” It had been more than a month they haven’t seen each other; last time would be during Sunggyu’s wedding. Both of them were too busy to hang out together like those peaceful young days. Dongwoo pulled away, continue jumping around and Sunggyu needed to hold him tight on his shoulders to top him. “Why didn’t you tell me that you moved to Seoul?”

“As a matter of fact,” It was Sunggyu’s turn to roll his eyes. Dongwoo was accusing him and he was going to sulk over it for nothing, that never growing up dinosaur. “I did tell you during my wedding reception. You can’t blame me that you were too distracted with the doves back then.” He cocked his brow when Dongwoo only replied him with a sheepish grin. He had known him for too long to bother about it anyway.

“Ah, you did?” Sunggyu snorted. “Oh well, the doves were sure pretty. I thought I wanted to buy a pair for myself but my apartment complex did not allow pets so I uh, gotta need to just forget it.” Not entertaining, at all. Sunggyu was giving him an uninterested look, totally not the one you should be giving to your cousin who you hadn’t seen for a long time. “Aren’t you going to ask what am I doing here, hyung?”

The older of the two faked a dramatic gasp, nodding. “What are you doing here?” It was his turn to get the _unamused_ look and Dongwoo was sure getting bored of his dramatic act. “No, really. I don’t remember you taking education major for college so I am wondering what you are doing in high school.”

Dongwoo gave him one long judging look before finally responding. “I got this invitation letter from your principal a few weeks ago.” As he said that, Dongwoo brought his green sling back forward and fished a green file out, pulled a letter from it and handed it to Sunggyu. “It is for the senior trip this weekend. I am invited to be the dance instructor for the night event to uh, teach your students to dance.”

That made Sunggyu furrowed. “Dance instructor?” He scanned the letter where he found the program’s tentative stapled after the last page. The trip this year focused on performing, for the sake of how-to-overcome-stage-fright thing and the principal chose dancing as the theme and even invited a hip-hop dance teacher as the instructor. He was kind of amazed with it. “Why I haven’t heard of it? Why a hip-hop instructor, seriously?”

“Don’t ask me. I didn’t invited myself.” Dongwoo shrugged, taking the letter back and shoved it into his file which he kept back into his bag. “Do you involved with this trip too? I heard only a few teachers will be going. It will be less awkward if you are there too with me.”

Sunggyu munched his inner cheeks rather absentmindedly, later nodded when he realize his cousin was talking to him. “I do. Well, because of I am one of third year class’s homeroom teacher and Woohyun will be going too.” Actually he was excused to join it since it was his first year teaching in the school but he insisted on going along. “I can’t let him go there alone.”

“Ah. I almost forget.” Dongwoo gasped, nodding before his face smeared with a teasing smile, cooing how Sunggyu’s face slowly turning red at it. “Aw. My cousin is starting to be a very good husband.” He took the older’s shoulders into hold, patting him rather playfully and shook their body around. “How’s living with Woohyun by the way? Oh well. Judging from your reaction by just mentioning his name, I guess everything is fine.”

Sunggyu chuckled, still was not able to remove the threatening smile and the faint shade of red on his cheeks. “Everything is great. I don’t have any idea how things turn to be like this too but,” He inhaled, grinning now. Something warm came enveloping him, making him feel giddy inside. “Everything is great and I am thankful.”

“I am happy to hear that, hyung. That’s good.” The warmness spread to Dongwoo, being sincerely happy for the older male. Sunggyu had hard time with his past love story and it was great to hear that he was happy now. Woohyun was the one, Mr and Mrs Kim made the right choice to keep on with the plan.

“B-but Dongwoo-ah, there is something bothering me right now.” Sunggyu blurted out. He was not shy to share his problems with Dongwoo. They faced a lot together back then, Dongwoo was one of those people that understand him the best and he knew Dongwoo will give his all to help him. “Something happened and I don’t know how to get out of it.” The younger cocked his brow, wondering what it would be. “It is something related with to my marriage. I am uh, hoping that you can help me with this.”

Dongwoo chuckled, patting the teacher’s shoulder. “Of course hyung. That’s what a cousin for.”

“Great. We’ll talk more of it later at home. For now, let’s go to principal’s office first.”

 

“I am home.” Said Woohyun as he stepped into the small unit of his apartment, eyeing around the empty living room for his husband with a wide grin because god knows how much he missed him (damn Sungyeol for sending him to detention again). He frowned when he could not find him anywhere in the living room because Sunggyu always waited for him there every night whenever he came home late. Woohyun made his way to kitchen, to check just in case Sunggyu was still in the middle of preparing dinner for him but he was not there too. “Why is he not here?” Mumbling, Woohyun left the kitchen for their shared bedroom. Maybe Sunggyu already passed out, it is almost nine anyway.

When he entered the said room, he could hear clearly two sets of laughter in unison came from outside of the room, in Sunggyu’s unit. He did not remember Sunggyu told him they will be having guest for the night. Tipping slowly, Woohyun walked to Sunggyu’s door and pasted his ear there, attempting to eavesdrop. It was a male who done practically nothing but laughing with Sunggyu. He did not recognize the voice so he doubt it would be anyone from school, judging from how he was laughing so hardly.

“Who is it?” A pout magically appeared, hanging heavily on his lips. He disliked this idea, seriously. “He didn’t even come to greet me.” Huffing, clearly sulking, Woohyun left the door and walked over to his closet, rummaging the drawer for comfortable shirt and short pants, grabbed his towel and dashed for shower. Whole day at school, the uniform and vase sure made his body sticky. “At least, it is not that muscle freak.” Woohyun said, trying nothing but to make himself feel better. He spent a few more minutes washing himself, came out at the same time the bedroom door opened and there was Sunggyu who was froze on his feet, jaw hanging.

Being married with him for more than a month, Woohyun already knew what Sunggyu was thinking that time. He rolled his eyes when Sunggyu shamelessly staring at him. Ignoring the pervert teacher, Woohyun continue to dry his hair with the towel in hand, pulling his shirt to peel it off from his slightly damped skin and then he felt something warm trailing down his nape. “Hmm Woohyun. You smell so good.”

Out of honesty, he never knew Sunggyu could move this fast. “S-Sunggyu.” He gasped in surprise when suddenly he was pinned against the wall with Sunggyu trapping him, his lips were claimed and his husband was already busy trying to peel his shirt off. “Yah!” When Sunggyu did not respond and being persistent in trailing kisses down his collarbones, Woohyun pinched him hard on his waist, made the teacher to yelp painfully at his attack.

“That’s hurt!”

“Serves you right, pervert.” Once again, Sunggyu got his jaw hanging but for a totally different reason. How cruel Woohyun could be to reject him like that and then called him pervert? He pouted, trying to gain himself some sympathy but Woohyun knew better. “Not buying. Go away.”

Now it was really weird. “Nam Woohyun.” Sunggyu whined, trying to be cute but Woohyun did not bothered to spare him a glance. The younger just climbed up their shared bed without much expression, took his comforter and threw it to cover himself. “Yah. Don’t ignore me.” However, Woohyun still did. He wondered what happened that Woohyun suddenly unaffectionate like this. Sunggyu made his way, following Woohyun and climbed the bed to settle beside him, hand tugging the comforter down which Woohyun refused stubbornly. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

No answer, as expected but Sunggyu was not going to give up easily. He tugged harder finally managed to have Woohyun’s face uncovered and he could not hold himself from squealing because Woohyun was having his cute, sulky eyes on. All he needed to do now was to find out what he was sulking about.

“Hyunnie baby. Tell your hubby what is wrong please.”

Woohyun blinked dumbly at the new nickname Sunggyu used for him, feeling how his cheeks slowly painted with dark shade of red. “N-nothing.” Sunggyu stopped him just by the time Woohyun was about to cover himself under his cover again. He took the comforter and threw it to his side, pulled Woohyun into his arms instead.

“I know you are sulking. Tell me what is it.”

Still contemplating, Woohyun hid his face deep against the hardness yet warm chest of his husband. Saying it out loud was embarrassing but he knew Sunggyu won’t be letting him go unless he told him. _He really has his own way of taking matter in his hands._ He pouted, making Sunggyu to chuckle when he felt the lips protruding his chest, then there was these soothing hands rubbing the back of him softly, so gently that they almost lulled him to sleep. “I was uh,” He bit his lips, cheeks both burning. “W-why didn’t you wait for me to come home? You always there but today, you are busy talking with god knows who and ignored me.”

“Ah.” Sunggyu chuckled at the realization. “So you are jealous, aren’t you?”

“S-shut up. I am not.”

Sunggyu was not buying that, not at all. That explained why Woohyun suddenly had such mood swing and being unaffectionate when he thought everything between them was already great. Woohyun was jealous. He could not help himself but being amused and totally entertained with it, laughed loudly but regretted it when he got a pillow shoved right onto his face. “Yah! Are you trying to destroy my pretty face?”

“I am! That stupid face of yours is making me suffer! I hate it.”

“Aww.” Sunggyu mused, pulled Woohyun back into his arms (he did not have any idea how Woohyun managed to escape just now) and wrapped his hands tighter. “Just admit you are jealous. It is not hard.”

“I am not!”

“Oh, really?” Sunggyu cocked his brow, the amusing grin was still there and that irritate Woohyun even more. Humming, he stole a quick kiss from his younger husband, successfully making the red cheeks even brighter. “Stop blushing like that. Your cheeks might burst.” Woohyun struggled harder to get out of his hold but he refused to give in. “In case you want to know, I was talking with my cousin and he is always so loud even on daily basis. That was why I didn’t hear you came home. I am sorry.”

That made Woohyun stopped struggling, now blinking up cutely at him, slightly dumbfounded. “C-cousin?”

Sunggyu nodded. “Remember Dongwoo? That guy who my mom almost tied to his chair because he could not sit still during our wedding?” Woohyun gaped, nodding slowly. Sunggyu chuckled at the face Woohyun had on, kissed him again on his lips when he found the cuteness was overwhelming. “Told you, you are jealous.” He squeeze on him harder, rocking their bodies together until he heard something that made him stop completely. “Did you stomach just growled?”

That time, Woohyun was so close to exploding. The heat on his cheeks were just too much. He nodded reluctantly. He was too hungry to bother about his pride and he knew Sunggyu would feed him right away if he did, just needed to endure some teasing.

“Let’s go to my kitchen. Dongwoo is waiting for us by the way. He cooked dinner for us tonight.” When Sunggyu offered him hand to get out of bed, he took it immediately with a wide grin, letting the older to drag him.

 

Woohyun was thinking a way too much that he was out of track what he was originally thinking about by the time he first took the seat at the dining table. Was he really jealous? Should he even jealous? Well, obviously he should. Sunggyu was indeed his husband and his _property_ and damn that teacher sure have a huge flock of admirers. He did not know how long he could live with this secret relationship. It is hurt, very hurt and annoying when he can only watch from far each time someone tried to approach or flirt with his husband. He can’t bluntly go out and scold them, can he? Their marriage was a secret, nobody should know.

He was out of track for how long he had been like that but he was pulled out of trance by a soft pat on his shoulder, having a worried Sunggyu with wondering look. “I thought you said you are hungry. Why don’t you eat?” Sunggyu was talking to him and he should answer him but he could not bring himself to produce any word but just keep staring at his husband. _Oh, crap_. “Open up.” He blinked again and there was a piece of chicken that Sunggyu was offering to him. Shyly, Woohyun parted his lips and inhaled the small piece of chicken, a shy smile crept up onto his lips immediately.

“Aw. It had been a while since I saw Sunggyu hyung being sweet like this.” Only at that, Woohyun remembered that they were not alone and there was actually another guest having dinner with them. He bit his lips, embarrassed for acting like that in front of Sunggyu’s cousin. “I think last time was in high school and that time,”

“Let’s not talk about that.” Sunggyu cocked his brow at Dongwoo, seemed serious and the blond haired male just nodded, shoving his thumb up. That made Woohyun wondered whether there was something happened between him and his last lover. There might be something or else Sunggyu won’t be acting like that. his thought, however was cut when Sunggyu fed him another piece of chicken (this time wrapped with salad) and he inhaled with a grin, muttering a soft thank you. “Just confirming again, you are in with our plan right?”

“What plan?”

Dongwoo laughed, nodding eagerly. “Sure hyung. How can I refuse.” The blond haired male turned his gaze to confused Woohyun, grinning at him. “Nothing much. Just a small plan to prevent you from losing your husband and to prevent Sunggyu from losing his job. We will uh, start it during the trip eh?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to apologize that i never beta-ed any of the chapters in this fic. too lazy. please excuse the endless grammar error, misspelling etc. thanks.

The weekend finally arrived and it was time for the senior class trip. Different from the full freedom the school gave to the last batch, this year the principal decided to lay a schedule for it and filled the three days trip with a well-organized programs, all listed in a tentative distributed to the students a few days prior to the trip. Their hope were crushed but they still looked forward to it. They still have a few slots (mostly during days) to themselves but the nights are all going to be dedicated to preparation for the talent night. Thanks to that, the protests were tuned down.

After a few hours of travel by bus, all of the third year students finally arrived at their staying place and asked to gather in a hall the school specially rented for the use during their trip. They were divided into four groups according to their own classes, each class must have at least two performances which the theme and performers will be picked randomly by class representative. The process took long that it bored Woohyun to no end. He was in class 3-C and they just started with class 3-A. He did not know what was happening at the front on the stage because he was at the end of the line (all he knew was the class rep of 3-A was having a good time chatting with Dongwoo on the stage that he dragged the time more than he should) but it will be good if they can hurry up.

Woohyun almost dozed himself off while standing when he felt someone shifting beside him, being way too close than any of his friend will and he knew by heartbeat, without having to open his eyes to check on who that was. Not in the mood, Woohyun scooted away but the other male, the stubborn man he always is closed the distance in an instant and took a hold of Woohyun’s hand, stopped the younger male from moving. “Kim Sunggyu.” Woohyun hissed, gritted his teeth. “The others might see.”

There was no answer came so Woohyun tilted his head to give the teacher his glare but Sunggyu was looking down at him with such a warm gaze that he immediately melted into it. Woohyun had no idea how long they being like that, feeling warmth wrapped all of his heart but Sunggyu decided to be idiotic and ruined the moment. “Am I that handsome, baby? Can’t get enough of my handsome face?” Sunggyu was grinning so mischievously that made Woohyun roll his eyes and tugged on his hand to force his husband to let go.

“Let go.” Woohyun pouted when Sunggyu did not give in. if anything, the teacher just tightened his hold and pulled Woohyun closer to him. “Seriously, the others might see.”

“We are at the last row and every student other than you are all immersed with the selection. No one will notice us, don’t worry.” Sunggyu cupped Woohyun’s chin with his free hand and made the younger male to look at him as Woohyun tried to avert his gaze and look at somewhere else other than the pair of mischievous eyes. “Keep looking at me. I don’t mind.” Woohyun scoffed but Sunggyu did not give him the chance to counter on it. “Furthermore,” He made Woohyun’s head to tilt up slightly, his thumb slowly tracing the sharpness of the jaw with a soft smile hanging on his lips. “The last time I’d seen you was this morning after breakfast. They put me on different bus and it took hours to reach here so I am kind of missing you.”

As much as Woohyun wanted to keep cool, he could not help the smile that was crawling up to his face. Just that there was something irritating that he heard on their way there that made him pissed off. “I heard you sat with Mr Lee all the way here. Students on your bus took some photos of him sleeping on your shoulder and posted on our private group.” Woohyun quirked his brow, more to challenging than questioning. “Did you hold his hand like this too?” He gestured to their entwined fingers, rolling his eyes. “Or you put your hands around his waist and leans back on him?”

“Ah, what is this?” Sunggyu mused. “My baby is jealous?” Woohyun snorted, slapped Sunggyu’s hand on his jaw away and turned around. The teacher chuckled, took a step to close the distance Woohyun just created and leaned to whisper closely into the younger male’s ear. “I like it when you are jealous but you need to know that I did not do any of those. True, he leant on me starting about ten minutes after the bus moved until we reached here but I did not hold him; hands or waist or anything. I even let his head slip down once but he made his way back up again.” Sunggyu pouted when Woohyun ignored him. “I told you I have no interest of holding anyone else other than you. Why can’t you believe in me?”

“I didn’t say that I don’t believe in you.” Woohyun finally talked, Sunggyu noticed the faint shade of pink on the younger male’s cheeks and that made him smile, feeling nothing but giddy because of it. “I don’t like it when everybody talks about you and him. They might start a fan club to ship you two anytime soon. They are seriously going to play matchmaking on you two.”

Sunggyu wanted to squeeze Woohyun so badly and kiss him all over his face because his husband was being a piece of adorable ball of jealousy but he knew he can’t do that here, especially when he heard a soft voice calling for the younger male’s name and a familiar female figure approached them. “Hyunnie oppa.” Sunggyu gritted his teeth, totally dislike the student’s presence around his husband. He knew he should let go of Woohyun’s hand, since the younger was tugging extra hard but the possessive side of him appeared and he refused it, tightened his hand instead. “We should discuss on the time of our practice.”

“P-practice?” Woohyun blinked dumbly. “What practice?” Whatever it might be, he knew it was not going to be good. Nothing that involve Mijoo with him was never something good. Without the need of turning his head, he knew Sunggyu tensed beside him, probably more dumbfounded than he was because of the news Mijoo just brought to them (their fault for being too immersed in their own world). Sunggyu was not going to like it. Out of the students in the school, Mijoo was Sunggyu’s least favourite mainly because she was too clingy to Woohyun until there was some time in the past there was a rumour saying Woohyun dated Mijoo.

Mijoo tilted her head, blinking back at the male before chuckling, obviously trying to be cute with her made up nasal voice that was slightly high pitched. “You weren’t listening, were you?” Woohyun grinned sheepishly, shook his head shyly. “Bad boy. You should listen when someone talks. What were you doing?” Sunggyu was so close of strangling Mijoo to death, only if he ran out of his insanity. That girl was driving him crazy. “Two of us are partnered up to be one of the representative for our class and we are going to do waltz. It will be on the last night of our trip, two days’ time but I never learnt waltz before so I think we might need to start our practice earlier if we don’t want to embarrass ourselves on stage later.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, now had his back facing the two students. He turned around when he got too irritated and almost lost control seeing Mijoo doing her not so brilliant acting and almost puked because of her lies. Everybody knew about her family, one of the famous families in their country and he was sure there must be time in her past that her parents forced her to take classic dance classes. She was just trying to find reasons to stick with Woohyun more. How he hoped Woohyun will say no to her, which he knew was impossible.

“Sure. We’ll find time for that.” _See._ Sunggyu heaved a sigh. He will make sure to teach Woohyun how to say no to girls. Woohyun was at a severe stage for it. What irritated more was the squeal Mijoo made because of it, and the kiss she freaking dropped on his husband’s cheek and fled off the scene. Woohyun’s eyes widen at that, his free hand flew up to cover the place that Mijoo left her kiss on. “S-Sunggyu,” He turned to his husband with horror filled his face. “I uh,”

“Shut up.” Said the teacher before he let go of the younger male’s hand and took off.

 

Dongwoo skipped to the door of his hotel room with a loud humming playing on his lips when he caught a few knockings on it only to find Sungyeol standing there with a frustrated look, later covered with a sheepish grin, one hand holding a luggage back and the other hand was waving awkwardly at the dance instructor. “I guess Sunggyu hyung talked to you about it then, since you are already here.” Sungyeol nodded, looked defeated as he heaved a sigh. “And you said yes. Aw. What a great friend you are. I am so touched.” The dance instructor wiped an invisible tear down his eye, sniffled on nothing and skipped back into his room.

“Well, it was not like I really agreed.” Since Dongwoo went back into the room without inviting him in, Sungyeol decided that the dance instructor did gestured him to come in though he never see it and strolled lazily toward an empty bed, threw his luggage on it before he threw himself. “Mr Kim practically kicked me out of my own room so that he can spend the night with his husband. He did not really gave me any choice.” Sungyeol sat up, lazily put his shoes off. “Since I have no place to sleep for the night, Mr Kim said you are fine with me sleeping here. I hope I am not disturbing you or anything.”

Dongwoo nodded eagerly, grinned before he continued to dig through his luggage. “Sure. I am fine.” Sungyeol cocked his brow seeing the dance instructor being so immersed with his luggage. He looked like he was looking for something, digging through everything and threw whatever that he did not want randomly all over the room. “Make yourself at home and oh yeah, this should be a secret right?”

“Yeah.” Sungyeol hummed, slowly moved to reach for his luggage to find a change of cloth to wear for the night. “Nobody in school except me knew about their marriage. I need to be careful with my movement here since the other kids will get curious if they suddenly see me enter your room instead of the one I should be sharing with Woohyun. They will question why Mr Kim shares room with Woohyun.”

“Sorry to say but the number just turned into two.” Sungyeol furrowed at the dance instructor’s counter. He waited until the older to finish with whatever task he had in hand (finally found something to wear; apparently a set of black leather suit) and turned to look at him. “Mr Lee also knows about Sunggyu and Woohyun.”

“Mr Lee as in Mr Lee Howon?” Dongwoo nodded as he walked to the full height mirror, tried the shirt in hand and changed into it. “My Biology teacher? How in world he knows about them?” There was a silence after then and Sungyeol did not need any confirmation from Dongwoo; the dance instructor also had no idea how the Biology teacher knew about it. “I hope he is not going to sell Woohyun out.”

Dongwoo heaved a sigh. “I am sorry to tell you this but he is up to no good.” Sungyeol tilted his head, not really catching up where the conversation was leading to. “He threatened Sunggyu that he will leak their marriage out if Mr Kim doesn’t accept him.”

“What the,” Unbelievable. That was the only think that crossed Sungyeol’s mind that time. “He liked Mr Kim or something?” Dongwoo shrugged and gave the younger male his _you-know-exactly-why-he-did-that_ look and headed to the door once he was done with his shirt. “Where are you going, Mr Jang?”

Sungyeol frowned when his nose caught the smell of cologne that Dongwoo applied on himself (honestly it was more like he poured a bottle of it on him). Judging from his attire, Dongwoo definitely was going to have some fun. “Me?” He grinned. “I am going to create some affair to protect your dear friend and my cousin.” He winked and jumped out of the room. “I might not come back tonight so be comfortable. Good night.”

 

Woohyun did caught the sound of his room’s door clicked open. He did not bother to check on who it was because he was sure it must be Sungyeol; they shared room by the way and Sungyeol was the only one who can access the room other than himself. “Where did you go, Yeol-ah. You sure took long.” Woohyun clicked his tongue when he could not find the shirt he wanted to wear for the night. “Did you get lost or something?” The student gasped when he felt a pair of hands wrapped around his waist from behind. Definitely not Sungyeol’s doing. When he inhaled a sweet and calming scent of strawberry, he knew who it was and heaved a sigh of relief. “You scared me, Gyu.” He slapped on the hands lightly. “What are you doing in here?”

“I came to see you.”

The comfortable feeling of warmness that pasted on his back made his inside to be a little bit giddy and his lips were fully stretched with smile. “I thought you are angry with me.” Woohyun let himself busy with finding his shirt from his luggage, tried his best to hide his wide smile from Sunggyu. He really though Sunggyu was angry with him that he could not stop thinking about the way to get Sunggyu to stay with him for the night but since Sunggyu came submitting himself, he can put his worries to rest. “Because of Mijoo.”

“I did but I figured it does not worth it and besides, I don’t think I can survive the day without you with me so I decided to just let it go.” Woohyun snorted playfully, cringing slightly with Sunggyu’s cheesiness that was getting more and more severe by each day. He tilted his head and gave his husband _sure-you-are_ look, pretended to be not amused with it. “Fine, fine. I’ll just go and send your dear roommate back.”

Woohyun whined when Sunggyu tried to let his waist go. He grabbed Sunggyu’s hand and kept them around him, stopped Sunggyu from advancing. “Don’t go.” Woohyun wriggled slowly and turned to face Sunggyu, timidly lifting his head up so that he can match eyes with his husband’s. “I was wondering how to make you come and sleep with me tonight, since I thought you are really angry with me. I don’t think I can sleep tonight without you.”

“Why? I thought you are going to sleep just fine.” Sunggyu chuckled at the cuteness in his husband’s action. Woohyun practically mumbled the words out and his lips were jutted forward, more like a little boy who was persuading his mother to buy him candies. “I thought it is only me who can’t sleep without you in my arms.” Woohyun did not answer him though. He just dug his nose deeper into the crook of Sunggyu’s neck, nuzzling closer as he lead them toward the bed behind him, slowly letting himself to fall on it with Sunggyu on top of him.

“There’s nothing more comforting than your chest.” Woohyun traced his finger down the said chest, staring warmly into his husband’s eyes. Sunggyu smiled back at him and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose before he laid down beside his husband, pulled the younger male to lay on top of him, hands automatically made their ways around Woohyun’s waist. “It feels so comfortable on here.” At that, Woohyun nuzzled even closer and Sunggyu pulled him more, engulfed him completely.

“I never knew you are as clingy as this.” The older male teased, totally loving the way Woohyun was behaving. His usual stubborn and prideful husband suddenly turned into a cute, clingy and cute one; he was beyond thankful. “Have I told you that you are cute yet today?” Woohyun pursed his lips, feigning a faked hurt expression as he shook his head. “Aw.” Sunggyu almost squealed, just squished the younger male harder. “My baby is so damn cute. I can’t stand this cuteness.”

“Bear with it.”

Sunggyu laughed hardly at that, never stop squishing his husband flat and Woohyun just let him do so. “Don’t act like this in front of other kids, understand? I don’t want you to act like this to anyone else other than me or else your fan club’s size will just get doubled.” The teacher pouted, being so cute in Woohyun’s eyes that made the younger lost it and kissed him on his lips. Woohyun whispered _alright_ to him, entwined their little fingers together as a promise. “And one more thing. Stay away from Mijoo. I don’t like her.”

“B-but I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can. You need to.”

Woohyun pouted. “I can't now. You know about the performance thing and I am paired up with her. I can’t avoid her just yet or our class will be ruined because of me.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes. Though he wanted to object it so much, he knew he can’t. What Woohyun said was right and he hated it. “I’m sorry, Gyu.” It was childish if he get mad at something like that but Sunggyu could not help it when he was jealous. If Woohyun really can’t do anything to change it then he wanted the younger male to coax him until he feel better so Sunggyu jutted his lips and closed his eyes, asking for something Woohyun obviously knew what it was.

Woohyun was more than happy to oblige. The younger male leant closer and connected their lips in a slow kiss, both shut their eyes to savour the moment of being so close to each other. Sunggyu let his hands to claim their ownership of his husband’s body, roamed them all over Woohyun and get their kiss turned into a heated one especially when he let his tongue inside the younger male’s mouth. Sunggyu already had one of his hands underneath the younger male’s shirt when there was knocking on the door.

“I need to get that.” Sunggyu refused to let go, whined terribly but Woohyun gave him a pleading look but he could not refuse. When Woohyun caught a call of his name from the other side of the door, he knew that was Mijoo and he turned panic at that. “Oh god. I need to hide you, Gyu.” Sunggyu who was still dazed from the kiss got pulled up hastily and shoved inside the bathroom, door locked from outside.

“Dammit, Nam Woohyun. Release me this once or I’ll kill you once I get out.”

“You won’t, Gyu. Just be good and keep quiet in there.” Sunggyu was stubborn but at least he listens. “Mijoo-ah. What are you doing here?” Said Woohyun once he opened the door and Sunggyu never felt such strong urge to kill anyone before.


End file.
